Into The Magic
by inuluvskags1
Summary: Kagome has said goodbye to all of her friends of the past, she returns home to start a new life. Unusual circumstances lead her to stay with the Kinomoto family for a time. (I finally updated!)
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh! I'm on a role with all of these crossovers! I wonder if I'll be able to update them all...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and obviously don't own Card Captor Sakura (let's face it, I'm not _that _creative!)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Into The Magic_

_Chapter one_

_._

In a clearing, somewhere in feudal Japan, stood a priestess dressed in futuristic garbs and an odd group of people alongside each other with what appeared to be a sad atmosphere around them. The group consisted of a demon lord, a two headed dragon, a human and fox pup, a half demon, a demon slayer, a monk and two more priestesses- one old and the other with a body made of clay. The priestess of the future stood in front of them with a grand smile on her face, but there were tears in her eyes which she seemed to be holding back for the sake of everyone else; after a while, she spoke.

"I'll miss you all" her words were soft, carrying an underlying sadness within them.

A snort was heard, heads turned to glare at the rude half demon who had made it "You say it like we'll never see you again"

The half demon, known as Inuyasha, smirked "And if you don't come back, I'll just have to wait a while to hunt you down, that's all there is to it Kagome" said girl gave him a bright smile and a tight hug, which she proceeded to give to the rest of them.

"You better stop womanizing Miroku, or else Sango's going to be taken soon" Kagome whispered words of advice into the monk's ear, being careful not to remain in the embrace too long lest she wanted to be groped "Your words wound me, Lady Kagome, I would never do such a thing" he replied with feigned innocence, to which she responded with a role of her eyes.

She moved on to hug the demon slayer, who had easily become her best friend and sister "You better give me lots of nieces and nephews Sango" She teased lightly, receiving a playful smack on the shoulder "Don't slack on your training Kagome, remember to practice daily or I'll come over there to haunt you!" Sango teased back, but her voice and lips were trembling. The two priestesses were next to be embraced "You'd do well to heed the slayer's words Kagome, I don't want your efforts to be wasted by lack of practice" Kagome chuckled at Kikyo's words, the two of them had become friends after sorting out the tension between them and Kaede had helped a lot too, said priestess had become something close to a grandmother she never had. Soon Kagome was tackled into a hug by two blubbering and teary eyed children "Rin will miss big sister!" the little girl's sniffles were soothed by Kagome's soft spoken words, Shippo though was something else "I'll miss you so much momma! I'll find you in the future, I promise!" Kagome felt a few tears of her own slide down her face, but she smiled at her kit anyway "I'm sure you will Shippo, be strong and protect the others for me, ok?" He nodded and then took Rin by the hand to go stand next to Sango. Kagome nervously made her way to Seshoumaru, offering him a tentative smile, to which he sighed and spread his arms out to her silently giving her permission he knew she was waiting for; she launched herself into his waiting embrace "Take care of yourself big brother" Kagome missed the way the demon lord's eyes widened at the title "Try to stay out of trouble as well, little sister" Kagome nodded against his chest and stepped away from him to walk towards the well, picking up her large yellow ah on her way there as she turned to look at everyone for the last time, memorizing each and every one of their faces. A sad 'good bye' was heard after she leapt into the well, going five hundred years into the future to her own time.

Kagome looked up, hoping to see blue skies, instead she saw the old sealing of the shack built around the bone eater's well and a sigh escaped her lips when she walked towards the rope ladder her family had generously provided for her only to realize she could not reach it, for it was place a bit too high for her reach which confused her greatly; she had always reached it before, what had changed? It was then that she felt something slide down her legs with a swish and startled, she looked down to see that it was- her skirt? What in the world? She was beyond confused now... Until she realized her clothes in general felt very loose on her and as she pulled the green skirt back on she saw that her sleeves were too long for her arms, that her skirt now reached several inches past her knees and she had to tie a knot at the waist line to keep it from falling again '_This _cannot_ be good'_ she worriedly thought and rolled up her sleeves so they were bunched up above her elbows; it was time to put her training to use, even if it was for something as simple as getting out of the well, which now that she looked at it... seemed a lot bigger than it used to be _'I shrank, that's the only reasonable explanation I can come up with, I hope I'm still flexible and fit in this new and... smaller body of mine'_ she crouched low to the ground and pushed her strength into her much smaller legs and shot out of the well in a large bound, surprising herself that she still had the strength she had when her body was bigger, and landed herself in front of the sliding door. Without hesitation, she slid it open and mad dashed to the back door of her house, thanking whatever kami was watching over her that it was unlocked, and flung it open to reveal her shocked mother.

"M-mom!" Kagome was relieved, she was lucky it had been her mother standing in the doorway- with a rather surprised look upon her face as she just stared at her blankly "H-hey! Mom, snap out of it! It's me, Kagome!" that seemed to work "Oh my goodness, Kagome is that really you? You look like an eight year old!" her mother gasped "You're so cute!" she squealed slightly, pulling her into a tight embrace that had her thinking just how unique and accepting her mother was for only she would say something like that after her fifteen-year-old daughter came back looking like an eight year old version of herself _'Only you would say that mom'_ Kagome had to admit she was highly amused about the situation... As well as freaked out, but she had to stay calm, having a mental breakdown never helped matters anyway. Her mother pulled away to look at her "I guess this explains the sudden disappearances of my wrinkles and grey hairs, ne?" She grinned then frowned in thought and stood up, smoothing her dress and brushing off invisible particles of dust off of it "I'm so glad I didn't give all of your old clothes away-" she looked at her in a way that made her a bit nervous, it was never a good sign when her mother got that gleam in her eyes "-we'll just have to go shopping later!" She made a happy noise at the end of her exited chatter, the prospect of shopping for adorable outfits that her little girl would try on was just too good to be true, she could picture it now, Kagome in a blue frilly dress with lots of ribbons and a white sunhat, looking positively cute with her little hands clutching themselves behind her back in a shy fashion and a pretty blush tinting her cheeks a light pink in color; she squealed again, wriggling excitedly with her hands clasped tightly beneath her chin _'I have got to get a new camera!'_ Meanwhile, Kagome watched her mother's antics with a nervous laugh and bead of sweat running down the side of her head, which was certainly not a good sign for her -another glance at her mother made her gulp- nope not a good sign at all. An idea for an escape plan suddenly entered her mind "Um... Mom?" Kagome almost winced at the sound of her voice, the voice of an eight year old child "Yes Kagome?" she wrung her hands a bit "Can you please give me some clothes? I need to go back to the well for my backpack..." she trailed of and looked at her mother expectantly "Of course dear! Come on; let's go get something that won't fall off of you. Preferably some pants, am I right?" Seeing her daughter nod, Mrs. Higurashi walked to one of the many storage rooms on the shrine they lived in.

When Kagome was back at the well house, she was dressed in a pair of jeans that were loose enough for her to move freely around in and a purple shirt that said I love cookies in bold white letters with a pair of black sneakers to finish the outfit off. Kagome then proceeded to climb the ladder down the well, for the simple reason of her mother being there and would be very displeased with her if she jumped down the well in her state _'Even after all the training I was put through, she still won't let me do simple things like these'_ but she wouldn't have it any other way.

A few hours later, Souta returned from school and ran straight to the kitchen where he knew his mother was. When she greeted him he smiled and asked "Is Kagome back from the past yet?" the now ten year old boy couldn't contain his giddiness, his sister told him the last time she came home that when she came back next time it would be for good. Souta was so deep in thought he missed when his "older" sister walked into the kitchen and he also missed the mischievous smile that formed on her face as she quickly and quietly stood behind him to wait for her mother's answer.

"Why yes she is, Souta, but understand that she's a bit... changed now, ok? Be sure not to tease her about anything" Souta wondered what she meant by changed, had she been injured? He couldn't think of it any longer because small arms wrapped around his waist, hugging him from behind "Hello, Souta!" He knew that voice, but it sounded more... high pitched than the last time he heard it. Curious, Souta turned in the embrace only to receive the shock of his life when he came face-to-face with a _very_ young looking Kagome; she looked younger than him for crying out loud! "Kagome! What the- what in the... How?" he stuttered and stumbled over his questions causing his apparently younger sister to giggle "Even I don't know the answer to those questions, Souta, but I have a theory... I think I'm like this because of the shikon jewel" she frowned and pulled out the chain with the completed shikon no tama hanging seemingly innocent to those who didn't know of the destruction and death it had wreaked once upon a time "I think... I think that there's either something else I have to do or it's trying to give me a second chance, either way I'm still its guardian and probably will be for the rest of my life" she fiddled with it while she spoke then she suddenly turned gloomy and turned to her mother "Mom, I can't stay here, can't I?" Souta watched his mom shake her head sadly "No dear, we will probably have to move out of town, too" Kagome snapped to attention at her words and she shook her head fervently "I can't possibly make all of you move because of me, don't you have a close friend out of town that I could stay with? If only I go, it'll be less trouble for all of us and besides, who would take care of the shrine if we all leave?" Kagome didn't want to burden her family anymore; she had to take care of her own problems now. Their grandfather, who no one noticed when he entered the kitchen, decided to speak up "Doesn't that Kinomoto guy you know have a girl about Kagome's age?" Kagome's mother jumped slightly noticing for the first time that he was sitting in the chair beside her, but nodded nonetheless, Fujitaka-san was a very kind man, surely he'd be able to take care of Kagome just as well as she could and Kagome could give Sakura some much needed female company, she had no doubt they would be fast friends despite the erm... age difference. With her mind made up Mrs. Higurashi addressed her father and her children with a determined voice "I'm going to call Fujitaka-san now to ask him if you could stay with him and his family for a while, Kagome, why don't you go play with Souta for a while?" With that said, the woman went to get the phone; she had an old friend to call.

.

..

...

End of chapter

...

..

.

**Sooo... Did you like it? I need reviews if you want the next chapter to be posted soon, so please don't hesitate to click the review button below! I'll need about 3 reviews to get started on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! You all have been so supportive, you deserve to be rewarded with more chapters and I am going to respond to the reviews I received at the end of this chapter, I'll answer your questions to the best of my ability. Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot itself, so please don't sue me.**

_Into The Magic_

_Chapter Two_

Kagome didn't know who her mother was talking to nor did she know the reason behind her mischievous laughter and she honestly was too scared to find out, that darn gleam in her mother's eyes was back full force and she didn't like it one bit. Instead of pondering on that, Kagome decided to spend some time with her brother since she would possibly leave the shrine very soon, the thought made her stomach queasy with unease and nervousness; she hoped the family that would be taking care of her was friendly and wouldn't shun her for some reason… "Hey Kagome, What's got you all serious and stuff? C'mon, let's go play the new video game I bought yesterday!" Souta's cheeriness easily got rid of her troubles and made her smile _'I'm going to miss you, little brother'_ In truth, despite the teasing they both put each other through, the Higurashi siblings shared a special bond that they would never share with anyone else unless it was some long-lost brother of theirs, they both knew that they would miss each other terribly.

Mrs. Higurashi had just hung up the phone with a big smile on her face after talking to her old high school friend; he was still just as kindhearted as she remembered him to be from the last time they had spoken, which was before Nadeshiko's untimely death. With a smaller smile now, she went to see what her children were up to, hopefully nothing _too _dangerous.

Kagome was just about to deliver a _"Super flying kick combo" _that would undoubtedly cause her to win the match against her little brother, when her mother walked in. Souta, seeing her distraction, executed a _"tornado fist attack" _which effectively made Kagome's player to fall to the ground and an enthusiastic programed voice shouting '_**K.O.!' **_Snapped Kagome's attention back to the TV in time for her to see the bold highlighted letters flash on the screen "Souta, you no good cheater! I thought I taught you better than that!" Her little brother snickered "Serves you right for not paying attention! You should have seen how my player creamed yours!" As they bickered, they failed to notice their mother smile fondly at them from behind her hand "Now, now children, you know better than to fight in the house" she scolded them but her tone was a purely teasing one that made them grin toothily at her. Suddenly, Kagome's mother remembered why she came to look for them _'Oh that's right…' _Mrs. Higurashi thought, absently brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear "Kagome, I called a good friend of mine and asked if you could stay with him for an indefinite amount of time with him and his family and… he said yes! Oh you're going to get along great with his daughter, who's turning nine soon… hm I should get her a present… and her birthday is only about two days after yours is! Isn't that great? Kagome, you'll be moving in with them by the end of the week, right before summer vacation starts" Kagome sweat dropped as she listened to her mother ramble on and on about how she should take the camera and send her lots of pictures of Fujitaka-san and his children when she got there, since she wanted to see how her old friend was doing. Kagome stealthily walked out of the den and into the hall where she grabbed another backpack that looked a lot like the yellow one she had, except this one was a deep blue color, like her eyes, and crept up the stairs to go to her room to stuff the new backpack with the things she would be taking when she moved.

Kagome snarled in anger, a habit she had picked up from the demons in her group. She couldn't find the gifts she had received from her friends after completing her training with them and they were special too! She went over her mental checklist again to see the ones she found so far which were most of them _'Alright, let's see what I've got so far... The demonic sword made from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's fangs is here, the enchanted bow and arrows from Kikyo are here too... Oh! I found the armor Sango gave me- which is under a spell as well- Hey wait... The holy beads Miroku gave me were supposed to be under a spell just like Sango's, but where did I-" _Kagome dug through her closet a little more "ah-hah! I found ya, you little rascal!" she cried out in triumph when she pulled out four bracelets and a necklace of beads, each had a different color and charm, like fangs, feathers, seashells, things like that. Kagome wondered why he gave her so many, but brushed it off as the monk's keen intuition _'He had a knack for things like that, now I only need to find the gifts from Rin, Shippo and Kaede. Nope, scratch that, I found the amulet Shippo gave me' _and she did, she took the amulet shaped like the blue-green flame only Shippo could make that was designed to strengthen her illusion spells, because essentially, spiritual powers were a type of magic monks and priestesses used, that was the reason they were able to chant spells in the first place. Next was the gift from Rin, she said it was something to remember her by- it was a midnight-back colored comb with two white lilies on top; Kagome smiled at the thought of the little girl.

It took her a while, but Kagome was finally able to locate the last of her 'enchanted' gifts from Kaede and they were two very different outfits. The first was a traditional priestess outfit, to remind her of her duties she supposed and the second was a crimson colored, sleeveless fighting kimono that was rimed with yellow with a long golden Chinese-styled dragon on the back and matching black hakama, to complete the ensemble was a black obi and Chinese slippers Kaede had bought from a wandering merchant.

"At least I'll have something to wear for all the festivals over there" Kagome flopped onto her bed with a sigh "I wonder if they have any shrines with any spiritual powers at all..." She gave a large yawn "I'll think about it tomorrow" soon enough, she found herself falling asleep on top of her comforter.

The end of the week came far too quickly for Kagome's liking and the rest of her family had come to see her off at the train station. Souta was the first to envelop her in a tight hug, crying into her shoulder as he did so, she rubbed circles around his back and shushed him softly, her quiet words made him fall silent "Souta, be strong and take care of the others while I'm gone, ok? You're the eldest one now after all, right?" Souta stepped back and gave his sister a firm nod. Kagome hefted the large backpack on her shoulders and gave her mother and grandfather a hug. Just as she was about to step into the train, her mother shoved a full shopping bag into her arms "These are the new clothes I picked out for you, I made sure to include lots of pants and shorts, ok? Take care of yourself and try not to get into _too _much trouble Kagome" this made Kagome laugh "No promises mom" and with a last wave, Kagome boarded the train that would take her to Tomoeda, where she would be living for who knows how long.

Kagome woke up to the sound of a female voice coming from the train's speakers saying that they had arrived at Tomoeda Station and to please exit the train carefully. The now nine year old groaned and stretched tiredly in her seat, then she grabbed her stuff and got off of the train to look for this "Fujitaka-san" and his family's house, since he was at work and his children were probably on their way home from their last day of school. She glanced at the address her mother had written for her, she hoped it wasn't too far away, though she could use a good walk anyway _'I think I should ask someone for directions' _with her mind made up, Kagome approached a teenage boy that was talking outside the station with another boy, once behind him she tugged on the sleeve of what was presumably his uniform, and asked "C-could you please direct me to this street?" she pointed to the one written on the address, she couldn't help the slight stutter since she was a bit nervous about meeting the family "Uh... Go left on that street then head straight until you reach a park, then go right and you should get there without trouble" the guy looked hesitant about telling her this, she wondered why until the teen next to him shook his head and smiled at her "Don't mind him, my name's Yukito Tsukishiro and he's Touya, what's your name?" Kagome found herself blushing a little at his smile, she felt a bit embarrassed for some reason, but she shrugged the feeling off, she'd have none of that "M-my name's Kagome, nice to meet you, but I really must be going, thanks for helping me out!" she bowed hastily and followed the directions Touya gave her, running at top speed so she was only a dark blur to anyone lucky enough to see her and leaving two stunned teenage boys in her wake.

Kagome arrived in front of a very nice yellow house before long, she walked up to the door and knocked gently, hoping someone was home while she fixed her green skirt that resembled the one she used to wear and brushed the imaginary dust of of her short-sleeved white button up shirt her mother "convinced" her to put on _'She can be so creepy when she wants to be' _She shuddered. The sound of the lock turning brought her back to the present in time for her to see a young girl about her age open the door "Yes, who is it?"

Kagome quickly introduced herself "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, a-are you Fujitaka-san's daughter?" the girl nodded enthusiastically "Yep! My name is Sakura Kinomoto, but dad's not here right now... Would you like to stay here 'till he comes back from work?" Sakura was happy this new person had arrived, she was feeling bored and she might be able to make a new friend as well as have fun while she was there... She might even help her cook "Come on in, isn't your bag heavy?" Kagome smiled and shook her head, she liked this girl already "No, it's fine. Thanks though" Kagome followed Sakura into the kitchen and saw the girl put on an apron, probably to start preparing dinner, since it was already late afternoon when Kagome had arrived "Do you need help with anything, Kinomoto-san?" she peered over Sakura's shoulder "What are you making?" The curiosity on Kagome's face made Sakura giggle "Calling me Sakura is fine and I'm making soba noodles, could you help me by chopping those vegetables over there?" And so the girls set to work, taking turns in mixing and dicing so the other could pour and check the temperature. Kagome heard the door open once while they were cooking and had looked over to Sakura with a questioning stare "That was just my older brother, he always gets home at this hour because of his club activities of he's hanging out with his friend..." Sakura blushed prettily at the end of her explanation "Sakura-san, you like this friend of your brother's, don't you?" Kagome smiled at her surprised face "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Besides, I don't even know who he is" Sakura smiled back and returned to her previous task of stirring the pot.

Touya sighed heavily, he was hungry and tired. Not a good combination. He opened the door to his house lazily and heard his sister's voice coming from the kitchen along with someone else's, which sounded an awful lot like the girl from the train station. Sure enough, when he walked to the kitchen, the girl's monstrous blue backpack could be seen _'Man, how can such a small girl carry that thing around? It's almost as big as she is' _Just then the girl turned around and spotted him "Touya-san? What are you doing here?" Sakura turned around as well "Kagome-chan, you know nii-chan?" _'Nii-chan? So that's why he was suspicious, he lives here!' _Touya sighed again "I should be asking _you_ that question, shouldn't I?" before Kagome had the chance to answer, the sound of the door opening drew their attention "Touya, Sakura, I'm home from work" a distinctly male voice was heard "We're in the kitchen!" Touya turned to Kagome again, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh hello there, are you Kagome?" the girl nodded "My name is Fujitaka Kinomoto and these are my children Sakura and Touya. Kids, this is the daughter of a close friend of mine, she will be staying with us for an indefinite amount of time due to certain circumstances regarding her family" The man smiled warmly "Sakura, she'll be staying in your room, is that alright?" Sakura nodded happily "Touya, would you help her with her bags?" Kagome smiled mischievously in her mind _'let's hope he can lift it' _ and he did, with some difficulty, shoulder the bag but the strain on his brow showed just how heavy the bag was so Kagome took action before anyone noticed his predicament "Uh, Kinomoto-san? Is it ok if I carry it? It's just that there's some fragile stuff in there that can be broken easily" Fujitaka hummed in understanding and she caught the relieved and incredulous look Touya sent her way as she took the bag from him with a small smile _'This girl... Can't be normal' _Touya watched as his sister and her new roommate go up the stairs with suspicion in his eyes.

Sakura was too busy showing Kagome were everything was to notice her shocked stare lingering on the windowsill where, unbeknownst to Sakura, the spirit of her deceased mother sat smiling until her calm look turned to that of a surprised one as she noticed Kagome's stare, though the look quickly changed to one of glee, the spirit put a finger to her lips silently asking Kagome to keep quiet about what she saw and smiled once more when she saw Kagome nod in understanding; she could trust this girl to keep a secret. Kagome turned her attention back on Sakura, who was telling her about how she was almost always the last one to get up, no matter how many alarm clocks she had "That's ok Sakura-san, I get up early everyday so it's no trouble if you want me to wake you up for some reason or another" A happy sound was emitted from the girl in front of her and before Kagome knew it, she was enveloped in a tight hug "Thank you so much, Kagome-chan! I'll finally beat nii-chan then" The girl didn't notice Kagome was slowly turning a deep shade of red from lack of oxygen until her brother poked his head through her bedroom door "Oi kaijuu, let go of Kagome, I'm pretty sure red is not her natural color" His teasing voice made Sakura brake the embrace and stick her tongue out at him and blow a raspberry before apologizing to a lightheaded-looking Kagome "It's fine, Sakura-san, you were just exited is all" but that didn't stop Kagome from nodding to Touya in thanks _'You're a blessing in disguise' _Touya nodded in return and left the room.

After they ate dinner, Kagome remembered something "Oh, please excuse me, I'll be right back" she stumbled quickly up the stairs and returned with a few small boxes in her hands. Kagome took her seat at the table once more and handed a box that was slightly bigger than the rest to Sakura "It was your birthday yesterday, am I right?" The family's surprised faces made her explain "My mother told me a few days before I left" she smiled "It was easy to remember, since your birthday is only two days after mine" Touya looked at Sakura expectantly "well... Aren't you gonna open it?" A mutter of 'rude nii-chan' passed Sakura's lips while she lifted the lid off of the box to reveal a light pink beaded bracelet that had a seashell for every four beads in it _'Wow, it's so pretty!' _she fingered the beads, liking the smooth texture they had "Thank you so much Kagome!" Nobody except Kagome saw the bracelet glow a faint light when Sakura put it on nor did they notice the spell of protection Kagome was muttering under her breath. The glowing had stopped after Kagome finished her chant _'Sakura, you're my friend now and as your friend, I have to protect you. This bracelet is to ensure your protection even if I'm not with you at the moment' _The only reason Kagome found this necessary is because she had a feeling they both had a knack for attracting unwanted attention and trouble, the girl's aura radiated magical trouble that looked about ready to develop into something strong, much like Sakura's brother Touya, his also radiated strong magic which meant he could see spirits and supernatural beings no one else could see without some kind of power _'I'll have to give him a bracelet too then' _ Kagome was determined to protect her new family, she'd do it with or without them noticing.

While Sakura and Fujitaka were cleaning up in the kitchen, Kagome caught Touya's hand as he was about to leave making him raise an eyebrow at her _'Man, how come everyone knows how to do that now?' _Kagome let out a small sigh and thrust a bracelet much like the one she gave to Sakura, but instead of seashells and pink beads ,it had pearly white fangs and deep red beads "Be safe" she patted his hand and went upstairs to Sakura's room, leaving a confused Touya behind her.

The days passed and by the end of the first month, Kagome trusted the Kinomoto siblings enough to spill part of the story of her past (leaving out her true age) to them and they'd believed her... After her demonstration with her powers in the backyard, Touya didn't look at her with the suspicious glint anymore, instead it was something akin to respect and she took the role of the "sister one can always go to for advice and comfort" for Sakura, as well as the one who would help her with the chores around the house. The days flew by and soon enough, there was only one day left until school started,

"What school will you be going to, Kagome-chan?" Sakura and Kagome were on their way home from the grocery store since they needed a few more things for dinner that evening "Yours, why? Didn't you notice the extra school uniforms in the closet?" Sakura almost dropped the bags she was carrying "HOOEEEH! Really? Do you think we'll get to be in the same class?" Kagome grinned "It would be nice to be able spend more time with you that way, ne Sakura-chan?" Sakura hummed in agreement "Tomorrow I'll introduce you to all of my friends, and then you won't be lonely if I'm not there... You'll really like them, especially Tomoyo-chan, she's super nice and she's the daughter of the owner of a big company" they walked in silence for the rest of the way home, unaware of the events that awaited them the next day.

_A book was seen, on its cover was a strange creature with the body of a lion of tiger with the wings of an angel and a chain with a golden sun was wrapped around it, on the top of the book, it read 'The Clow' ._

_Sakura and Kagome were standing on the ledge of a building with a small yellow, white winged creature hovering in the air beside them. They were both wearing somewhat strange clothes and were carrying almost identical staffs; Sakura was dressed in pink and yellow attire with a matching hat and cape and was holding a pink staff while Kagome was dressed in the fighting kimono Kaede had given her with a light blue staff in hand. They were staring at something in the distance. Suddenly, they clasped hands and simultaneously said something that was not heard, but what was said made wings appear on both of their shoes then... They jumped off of the building's roof._

A figure shot out of bed, but was careful not to wake the girl that was sound asleep beside her, she sighed _'What a weird dream' _Kagome took her time getting ready for school since it was only six in the morning, slipping on the white skirt and pulling the blue and white uniform shirt over her head with practiced ease. After she got dressed, Kagome braided her long hair so she could twist it into a bun at the top of her head and brushed her bangs into place. For a last touch, she placed the comb Rin had given her into her bun, arranging it so that only the white lilies showed. When Kagome finished getting dressed, she checked the clock; it was 6:30 now, time to wake little Sakura up _'Aw, she looks so cute' _but she had to wake her up unless she wanted to be late so Kagome leaned in and reached over to gently shake her awake when Sakura suddenly shot up much like she had earlier and due to their close proximity, she head butted Kagome directly in the forehead that sent her toppling to the floor with a startled "KYA!" and during all of this, Sakura had been rubbing her suddenly sore forehead when Kagome's cry reached her ears "huh?" Sakura blinked blearily at the figure laying sprawled on the floor until her vision came into focus, she gasped "Kagome-chan? What are you doing on the floor?" the girl she was speaking to propped herself onto her elbows and stared incredulously at Sakura while pointing towards her forehead and her own repeatedly; Sakura got the message and apologized quickly "Sorry! I didn't mean to hit you Kagome!" Sakura quickly jumped out of bed to help her friend up "Thanks Sakura, I'll go down stairs while you get ready, ok?" with that said Kagome silently left the room, saying a mumbled "Good morning" to Touya on her way down the stairs.

Sakura quickly pulled her uniform on and brushed her hair then she hurried down stairs after she heard her father's call of "breakfast is ready!" she hopped off of the last step and greeted her family "Good morning!" she said cheerily, getting the attention of her older brother in the process and he smirked "Why were you thrashing about in your room?" Sakura placed her backpack behind her chair "I wasn't thrashing!" she sat down.

"Then you sure make a lot of noise" Touya teased.

"I was just walking like I usually do!"

"Well, when you walk it sounds like some huge monster is strolling about" He liked to get his sister riled up, it was fun.

Sakura stomped angrily up to him and fisted her hands at her side "I'm not a monster!" she tried to get close to him, but he paced his mug on her head which made her arms wave rapidly at her sides to try to get him as he continued talking. That was the sight Kagome and Sakura's father were greeted with when they entered the kitchen _'I really need a camera for times like these' _Kagome grabbed a notebook from her backpack and used it to hit Touya on the head "Touya-kun, stop teasing Sakura-chan at least long enough for her to eat breakfast" she winked at Sakura and walked out of the room to get the rest of her stuff ready. Sakura smiled and sat down to eat "Itadakimasu!" After a few minutes, Touya stood up "Thanks, that was good" and grabbed his uniform jacket "Huh? You're leaving already?" Touya glanced at her from the corner of his eye "I have morning practice for the soccer team" Fujitaka handed Touya his lunch "Have a nice day" Sakura watched her brother walk out the door with a frown "Hey! Wait a second!" she stuffed her mouth rapidly with food and stood up to go "Thanks dad, it was good" her voice was muffled thanks to her hand covering her mouth "You sure you've had enough?" Sakura nodded "Well then here's your lunch and take this to Kagome" he handed her two bento boxes. Sakura found Kagome waiting for her outside the door with her skateboard in hand "Where'd nii-chan go?" Sakura handed Kagome her bento "He went on ahead" Kagome hopped on to her skateboard to catch up to Sakura "How far ahead is he?" Kagome pointed a ways ahead, maneuvering her skateboard to go even faster so she was now riding it beside Touya "Eh? Couldn't have you too taken a little more time at home?" he stared at Kagome questioningly "Yeah... But Sakura-chan was in a hurry for some reason" Kagome watched Sakura's face turn pink _'Oh I get it now, Touya-kun's friend is gonna be here shortly, huh, clever Sakura-chan' _Touya's voice made her look ahead "Oi, Yuki!" recognition flashed across Kagome's eyes when she saw the silver-haired teenager _'Sakura-chan has a crush on Yukito-san? Well, small world after all' _ she sped up a bit and stopped in front of Yukito "Ah Kagome-chan, nice to see you again, do you go to Sakura-chan's school?" Kagome considered her answer for a bit, then said "Today's actually my first day"

Kagome and Yukito waited for the others to arrive "Good morning Sakura-chan! You sure got up early today" Sakura blushed and muttered a "Yep" but Touya snickered "Well she did eat her breakfast in five minutes..." Sakura quickly turned around and kicked him in the leg to shut him up, which worked and turned around just as quickly to face Yukito again with a smile on her face "As cheerful as ever, Sakura-chan" Kagome decided to go on ahead; she needed to talk to her new teacher before class anyway.

Sakura was staring dreamily at Yukito's back with the candy he'd given her clutched closely to her chest when Tomoyo suddenly arrived next to her "Slick move" Sakura almost fell in surprise "T-Tomoyo-chan..." Her friend continued with her observation "That was a slick move of his... To hand you a gift just as he was leaving" Sakura bowed her head in defeat "G-good morning Tomoyo-chan" the girl turned to her happily "Good morning to you as well, Sakura-chan"

"Class, we have a new student today-" the teacher turned to write the student's name on the board "-Higurashi, Kagome, please come in and step to the front of the class" at his request, the door opened to reveal a young girl with black hair in a bun and blue eyes. She did as instructed and introduced herself "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I moved here a few months ago from Tokyo, it's a pleasure to meet you" she bowed "Higurashi-san, take a seat on the desk beside Daidouji-san, raise your hand Daidouji-san"

The rest of the day was fairly un-eventful and Kagome was introduced to Sakura's friends during their lunch period...

"Kagome-chan! Over here!" Sakurara waved her friend and roommate over "I'm coming Sakura-chan" Kagome walked up to Sakura with her bento in hand "So, what did you need, Sakura-chan?" her head was tilted to the side in curiosity which reminded Sakura and her friends of a cat "Yesterday I told you I wanted you to meet my friends so here they are! This is Tomoyo-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan and Yamasaki-kun" As she said introductions, she pointed to each person and they responded with a smile or a wave "Everyone, this is Kagome-chan" hearing her name, Kagome bowed to them and smiled "It's a pleasure to finally meet you all" Tomoyo decided to ask something that had been running through their minds "So tell us Sakura-chan, how'd you meet Kagome-chan?" the girl in question glanced at her roommate; she nodded "Kagome-chan has been my roommate for about two months, she moved in with us because something happened when she was with her family" Their heads turned to Kagome expectantly, obviously wanting to know what happened, causing Kagome to rub her neck in a nervous way at the attention she was getting "I was having trouble at my old school..." it wasn't a complete lie, the school had expelled her for too many absences and people avoided her like the plague now that her status changed to "the sick girl", it was depressing really. Sakura's friends though, looked worried "Where you bullied?" one of the girls, her name was Rika if Kagome remembered correctly, asked her in a way that made Kagome smile brightly at the girl, for the concern in her voice was genuine "No, it wasn't like that. I was just avoided a lot because I was classified as the girl that was always sick, but that wasn't true, I was just absent a lot because of an emergency my family and I were dealing with at the time" another thing that wasn't completely a lie, but it seemed to satisfy their curiosity for the time being.

After school, Sakura told Kagome she had cheerleading practice so she would be going home alone today. Kagome walked the quiet streets of Tomoeda on her own, knowing she wouldn't get lost thanks to Touya always reminding her to memorize the address until she knew it by heart _'At least it worked, with my poor sense of direction I would have probably gotten lost by now' _smiling, she walked past a few blooming cherry trees to turn the corner that would lead her to her new residence, the Kinomoto household. She took her shoes of when she entered and exchanged them for a pair of fluffy white slippers _'I'm sleepy... Wait, what was that?' _for a second, Kagome thought what she had sensed was a thrum of a magical aura, but she shrugged it of as her imagination _'I must be more tired than I originally thought' _that was Kagome's last coherent thought before she flopped on the couch and fell asleep.

The sight that greeted Sakura when she got home was not what she had expected, not really. On the couch laid Kagome, limbs sprawled everywhere, her head was nearly hanging off of the edge and was fast asleep. Despite her uncomfortable position, the look on her face was quite peaceful which made a bead of sweat form on the side of Sakura's face _'Only you can pull off something like this, Kagome-chan' _She wondered if she should wake her up, she'd probably have a sore neck later if she didn't. Gently, Sakura shook Kagome's shoulder, getting a small moan from the girl. Suddenly, Kagome's hand shot out from its curled up beneath her and landed softly on Sakura's head, patting it. "Welcome back, Sakura-chan" she yawned and stretched her arms then stood up "So, at what time is your dad coming back today?" Sakura shook her head "I don't know, let's go check" Kagome followed her into the kitchen, passing a door on her way there, she looked at it for a second _'That energy... What is it?'_ deciding to think on it later, Kagome walked into the kitchen and spotted Sakura reading something on a whiteboard "Dad's going to be home late" a smile made its way on her face "Ne, Kagome-chan, do you want to eat some dessert my dad made?" Sakura took Kagome's exited grin as a yes, but as she opened the fridge, she heard a rustling noise come from somewhere in the house and by the looks of Kagome's tensed form, it wasn't her. Kagome glanced at her roommate "Sakura-chan, I'm going to check it out, alright? you can come with me, if you want to" the girl, even if she was a little scared, grabbed her hand which Kagome squeezed a bit to calm her, Kagome admired her bravery.

Ever so slowly, the girls crept up to the door that leads to where Kagome knew the noise had come from "That's dad's study... Kagome-chan, what'll we do if it's a burglar?" smirking, Kagome reassured her "Well for one, you'll call the police while I beat 'em up, how's that sound?" Sakura smiled at her, she felt a bit better now. Kagome turned serious then, she walked up to the door and opened it to reveal a shadowed staircase _'Who knew studies could be so creepy' _Kagome walked down the stairs first and looked around "Sakura-chan, you can come down, there's nothing at the foot of the stairs" it went like that for a while, both of them tiptoeing through the room until they heard the noise again, this time louder than before "Sakura-chan, on the count of three, one...two... Three!" they jumped to the other side only to realize that there was no one there, making them think something along the same lines of _'What?' _they turned to look around, failing to notice the book that was glowing bright yellow on one of the shelves until Sakura turned back around, she gasped "Kagome-chan! Look!" The girl let out a confused sound and turned to look at what Sakura was pointing at "Well, that certainly isn't normal" amazingly, they felt the book calling out to them _'Somehow... I feel that it won't harm us' _Kagome knew better than to not trust her instincts, so she let them guide her over to the book with Sakura walking beside her. When they reached out for the book, it stopped glowing and Kagome deemed it safe enough to grab it. The girls let out gasps at the same time; it was the book from their dream! Sakura and Kagome were surprised when the seal on the book suddenly bounced off, so much that Kagome almost dropped the book and held it away from their heads _'That... was strange' _they inspected the book a bit more and decide to open it, inside they found cards "C-Cards?" Sakura grabbed one "Win... Um" she walked towards Kagome "Ne, Kagome-chan, can you help me out? I don't know english very well" Kagome glanced at the card in her hands and turned it to her so she could read it better, but when she touched it, another one exactly like the one in Sakura's hands appeared in her own "Wow" now that she looked at it, she could feel an aura coming from the card "It says w... windy" both of the card in their hands glowed as one and wind surrounded them, a glowing circle appeared beneath their feet "Kya!" Kagome wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist, neither of them saw that, one by one, the rest of the cards were sent flying in all directions until the last of them flew away "I have a bad feeling about this, Sakura-chan" she felt her nod in agreement against her shoulder, where she had previously shielded her face from the wind "Oh well, at least we still have one card and the book, ne?" they both slumped to the ground "What are these, Kagome-chan?" the older girl was about to respond when the book started glowing again "h-hoeh!" they watched as a yellow winged creature emerged from the cover and levitated in the air in front of them and opened its eyes "Hey-Hey-Hoo!" it said, effectively making the girls sweat drop "Aah, I'm surprised you two were able to wake me up!" the girls looked at each other "it has an Osaka accent..." the creature heard them "Well, the book has been in Osaka for so long, I've caught the accent..." it wasn't able to continue because a pair of hands grabbed him "Where are the batteries? The switch? Where's the voice coming from?" Sakura turned him this way and that, looking for switches or batteries "Sakura-chan... I think it's real..." the... thing... pulled free and flew over to stand on the book's cover "I'm no toy! I am Keroberos, the beast of the seal who guards this book!" the girls tilted their heads towards Keroberos "Seal?" Kagome asked and Sakura continued "Keroberos?" the th- Keroberos flew to stand in front of them "Yeah!" the book was now upright and opened "Looking out for the cards in this book so they don't do anything bad is my..." he pointed to where the cards were supposed to be "eh... AAAAAAAH! The cards are gone! Why, why?, he frantically looked inside the book but there was nothing there, he clutched his head in despair "Where did they go!" Kagome felt horrible, since it was her fault the cards were gone, so she gave him the only one they had to cheer him up a bit "This...?" he brightened up considerably "This! This! Yeah, this is it!" he looked up at her "And, the other cards?" Sakura fiddled a bit with the other card in her hands and gave it to him as too "Well... Sakura-chan asked me to help her read the card and I read windy..." Keroberos nodded "Yeah?" Kagome gulped "And there was a sudden gust of wind..." he nodded again "Yeah, yeah?" Kagome rubbed her neck nervously "And they all flew away" Sakura finished for her "I see..." they all laughed awkwardly until Keroberos realized something "WHAT!" the girls backed away a bit, Kagome pushing Sakura behind her.

Later, in the evening, Sakura and Kagome were eating dinner at top speed, Touya staring with a bewildered look on his face as the girls stuffed their faces with food "Thanks Touya-kun that was good!" Kagome picked up her plates in a hurry a went to the kitchen to wash them, Sakura following her example a few seconds later. Sakura grabbed a piece of dessert from the fridge and Kagome followed behind her to go upstairs to the room they shared "Where are you taking that?" Kagome paused and looked at him "Sakura-chan and I are gonna eat it as we study in our room" she left then.

Keroberos was in deep concentration and was floating over the book on Sakura's desk with his eyes closed and his body glowing with a familiar yellow light when the girls walked into the room. Sakura placed the dessert in fron of him on the desk "Any luck?" Kagome asked him, she was still careful around him after his outburst in the study "No, I can't tell where the cards are at all" he continued with a serious tone "There were Clow Cards in this book. When the seal on them is broken, catastrophe will befall this world... Those cards were special cards made by an amazing sorcerer called Clow Reed. Each card is alive and possesses incredible powers, but they all like acting on their own and normal forces are no match for them. So Clow created this book and placed me, the beast of the seal on the book's front cover" the girls hummed in understanding "In any case, we have to get the cards back and I think I know why the card duplicated, but that, we will discuss later. So you two are coming with me" he pointed the spoon he was holding at them and Kagome agreed, it was mostly her fault anyways "Eh! Why us?" Sakura was confused "Because you two are the ones that scattered the cards with the WINDY spell!" Sakura crossed her arms on the desk "B-but wasn't it your job to keep those cards properly sealed away?" Kagome found herself grinning at Sakura _'She has a point...'_ Keroberos rubbed his head sheepishly "Well I kinda fell asleep" Sakura regarded him curiously "For how long?" Keroberos shrugged "About thirty years" Kagome stared at him in disbelief "And you call yourself the beast of the seal?" Beads of sweat formed on Keroberos' face "Stuff happens! Alright!" The girls looked at each other once more "Kagome-chan, so those noises were just snores?" Kagome looked miffed "It would seems so..." they watched Keroberos float up and down

"In any case, the fact that both of you could open this book means that you have some magical power" Keroberos' expression turned to that of a thoughtful one _'But while the power in this girl has been dormant,gird other girl's power seemed to have been awakened a long time ago, it even seems to be trained' _he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Kagome lifting him up into her hands and look at him closely, his aura was suppressed which meant that this wasn't his true form, he noticed her stare then "So... What are your names?" Keroberos flew out of Kagome's hands to finish his dessert "My name's Kagome Higurashi" he nodded "And yours?" he pointed to the other girl "My name is Sakura Kinomoto" eaing the last bit of dessert on his plate, he pointed to a place in the room that was free of furniture "Alright then, you Kagome, go stand over there, Sakura stand a bit to the left of her" The girls did as they were told; the room darkened and the same circle from earlier appeared beneath their feet, Sakura whimpered softly, but only Kagome heard her and once she did, she grabbed her hand and gave her a smile that was returned "Key of the seal..." Keroberos began and a glowing orb rose from the key hole the book had, the girls watched as it floated over to them and like the card, another appeared in front of Kagome "There is someone who wishes to make a contract with you" the two orbs were now directly in front of them "Two girls. Their names are Kagome and Sakura" the orbs rose to eye level with them "Oh key, grant them the power... RELEASE!" at his call, the orbs brightened immediately and the light grew blinding as they magically transformed into two staffs "Sakura, Kagome, grab the staffs!" the girls covered their eyes and reached for the staffs. When they had a hold of them, the staffs grew in size "All right! It's the birth of two Cardcaptors!" the circle beneath them shone with a bright golden light before it disappeared, leaving two shocked girls standing in the middle of the room with pink and blue staffs in their hands "HOEEEEEEH?" you could guess who's exclamation that was.

"I'm absolutely, positively sure I _can't _do it!" Sakura was drying her wet hair from the shower she had taken with her hair dryer, meanwhile, Kagome sat on the bed with mirth dancing in her eyes as she watched Keroberos jump on it beside her "Wow, this is so fluffy!" He kept bouncing until Sakura grabbed him by the scruff of the neck "I know I can't become a Cardcaptor!" Keroberos simply looked at her with a blank look "Cardcaptors, the ones who capture Clow Cards. Doesn't that sound cool?" Sakura shook her head "I'm just a normal grade-school girl! Even if you said something about a catastrophe on this world-" Keroberos pulled the WINDY card from behind his back "Who was it that scattered the cards using this?" he asked smugly "That, Keroberos-san, would be me and if Sakura-chan doesn't want to be a part of this, it's her decision to make, not yours" that didn't stop the other two from glaring at each other, but they stopped when a gust of wind entered through the window "That's a strong wind" when Sakura went to close the window, Kagome sensed a strong magical presence outside "Kagome, Sakura, look!" they looked up in time to see a large bird like creature fly over the house "W-what is that?" Keroberos was ecstatic "That's a Clow Card!" Kagome grabbed her running shoes and put them on, she figured she wouldn't use her weapons this time "Are you guys coming or not? It's getting away, you now" Keroberos flew over to sit on her shoulder "Awesome! Let's go!"

Kagome was running beside Sakura on their way to capture the card, when she saw Keroberos looking at her with curiosity written all over his face "What is it?" he flew beside her now "Why didn't you use the skateboard I saw back home? Aren't you tired?" he tilted his head, letting out a yelp when she grabbed him and carried him in her arms "Please refrain from flying in front of my face while I'm running and no, I'm not tired at all. It's easier to move this way and I won't risk losing my skateboard" Sakura whined when she saw the creature from up close "How are we supposed to capture something so huge?" Keroberos pointed an accusing... paw her way "Why are you so wimpy!" the bird let out a cry and launched a strong gust of wind their way that knocked them into the air. Fortunately, Keroberos managed to grab the back of Sakura's shirt to prevent her from landing harshly on the ground, but he couldn't grab Kagome, who due to being the one closest to the bird when it attacked, was sent further up into the air "Kagome!" "Kagome-chan!" Kagome smirked a bit while in the air and did a series of backflips that made her land on the ground in a crouched position; Sakura skated over to her "Wow Kagome-chan, are you ok?" a smile was her response "Oi, you two have to use your magic!" he continued when Sakura sent him a confused stare "The key! Do just as I told you earlier!" the girls took out the key they had hooked on a chain around their necks and started to chant simultaneously "Key which hides the power of the dark..." the key in their hands started to glow "Show your true powers before me, I command you under our contract... Release!" the key glowed brighter and changed into a staff. They grabbed it and watched the bird they had to capture "Alright, the FLY card is attributed to wind, you should be able to capture it with the WINDY card you have now" Keroberos explained, all playful tone was gone from his voice "Are you sure?" Sakura felt uneasy about the big bird "In any case, we have to get closer" Kagome grunted a bit, but took out the WINDY card she had stored in one of the many pockets her pajamas had "So what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" but as she finished talking, the bird swooped down, making them duck for cover "How are we going to do anything with it heading straight for us!" Keroberos got frustrated "Use the WINDY card!" the bird turned in a half circle and came at them "Drat, it's coming again!" Kagome yanked Keroberos' tail and managed to move him out of the bird's way "Oi! Use the windy card already!"

Sakura was pushed out of the bird's path by Kagome "Didn't I tell you not to argue at times like these!" they were running now and Sakura got an idea "I might be able to do something" when the bird was passing, Sakura managed to skate up the side of the wall they were next to and onto the bird's back and held tight as it flew high into the air "Sakura-chan! On the count of three, you have to hold out your hand for me, can you do that?" Kagome was worried about her "I will Kagome-chan! One... Two... Three!" Kagome crouched low to the ground, she then pushed all of her strength into her legs and kicked off of the ground toward the bird, grabbing Sakura's outstretched hand when she got close enough "Sakura-chan, I have a feeling that if we use the cards together the magic will be stronger than it it alone, do you want to try it?" She took Sakura's determined stare as a yes and started to chant with her once again.

"Wind, become a binding chain..." the circle glowed beneath them and they threw their cards, hit them with the tip of their staff and shouted "WINDY!" Air swirled around them and rose to take the form of a woman whose form began to wrap around the bird as requested. Unable to fly anymore, the bird fell to the ground, before it crashed; Kagome wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and jumped of, avoiding collision with the ground. As soon as their feet were on solid ground, they got into position with the tips of their staffs pointing towards the bird "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!" they raised their staffs and seemingly brought them down on an invisible wall, where a card formed as the bird was sucked into it. The cards floated down to them, each reading 'The FLY' on them, Sakura fell to her knees and picked it up, another just like it appeared when she touched it "Waa, I thought I was gonna die!" Kagome knelt beside the girl and patted her back in a comforting manner.

"Nothing less from the two Cardcaptors I scouted!" Keroberos shouted proudly "Hey! I never said I would!" Keroberos crossed his arms "You'll be a better adult if you have all sorts of experiences in your life" he laughed "Well you both did a pretty good job capturing this card, why don't you try it out?" Kagome looked up at his flying form "What does it do?" grinning, he said "Just try it" After Sakura helped Kagome up, they touched the beak-like tip of their staffs to the cards on the ground "FLY" the card glowed and they were suddenly up in the air, sitting on their staffs that, thanks to the cards, had grown wings "Wow" they breathed out and watched the twinkling lights of the city below them "What do you think? Feels good right?" Sakura agreed with him "It's so beautiful up here" Kagome was sitting sideways on her light blue staff, enjoying the view it provided for her when she spoke, her eyes taking a faraway look when she gazed at the stars _'Almost like the ones from five hundred years ago'_ She shook her head, it wasn't the time to think about that "I think I'll enjoy working with you, Cardcaptors" "Yeah" they flew the rest of the way home in silence, until "Hey! I still didn't say I'd do it!"

...

...

**I'm so sorry this took so long to write! But I figured that since I was taking so long, I would add more content to it. The original chapter was actually supposed to have about half of what this chapter has. **

**Yay! Time to answer questions!**

**First of I'd like to say that this will be a Kagome/Syaoran pairing, if you don't like it, then don't read it, but it won't be any love at first sight or anything close to it, they'll actually kind of really dislike each other when they meet since Kagome is more outgoing about her feelings than most girls.**

**The reason for the cards' reaction to Kagome or Sakura's touch will be explained during the next chapter.**

**Actually... I think this chapter answered most of the questions I was asked... That's ok I guess...**

**...**

**_PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS FOR READING!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahaha I have finally got the chance to write this chapter! Why did I take so long? Well, first of all, I have a life out of FanFiction too and I also have school to attend to... As well as my Japanese language classes and ballet (not the kind of ballet for little girls, the really hardcore ballet older girls learn) lol yes I think the ballet classes I go to are hardcore.**

**.**

* * *

_Into The Magic_

_Chapter Three_

_._

It was a peaceful morning for the Kinomoto household, and like always one of its inhabitants had already woken up with the rising sun, a habit gained from the journey to five hundred years in the past. Soon after, a magical creature rose from its resting place on top of a cushion to fly over to the only other living being that was awake in the house.

"Hey kid, why are you up so early?" Keroberos yawned and rubbed his eyes "Aren't you tired at all from yesterday?"

Kagome smiled at the cute creature in front of her "Not really, you see I used to live in a shrine where I had to get up early to do my chores and "bless the grounds" with my grandfather so it's like second nature to me now and besides, this way I can have more time to get ready for school" she patted his head and then she went to get ready for school, leaving Keroberos to his curious thoughts.

After a while, Kagome walked back into the room with her hair in a bun and dressed in the school's uniform, her lily comb in her bun like it had been the day before "Keroberos-san, can you please wake Sakura-chan up? I have to go downstairs and make breakfast, I'll bring some up for you if you'd like me to" she saw him grin widely at her, probably because food was mentioned "Right-o, no problem, I'll wake her up. What-cha gonna make for breakfast, Kagome?" he bobbed up and down in anticipation "Well, I'm planing on making pancakes since I bought the ingredients for it a few days ago" Kagome thought to surprise her new family with the american breakfast her father had taught her to make, she wanted to see if they'd like it as much as she did.

Keroberos flew to Sakura's sleeping form, intent on completing Kagome's request so he could have his pancakes "Sakura... Sakura!" The girl shifted and mumbled something that sounded like "I can't eat anymore" before she stopped and snuggled into her covers, Keroberos found the action funny "Who was it that set the alarm at seven? Weren't you going to get up early like Kagome?" Sakura's eyes opened slowly "An Osaka accent? Nobody in my family has that accent and Kagome-chan doesn't sound like that" She sat up on the bed to look around her room in confusion "The TV... Isn't on... That means-" Sakura looked up and saw Keroberos' big smile...

She screamed.

Keroberos let out a surprised yell and flew backwards "W-what is it?" he stuttered, still a bit taken aback by the sudden scream "A plush toy?" Sakura blinked curiously at him "Ah... You're still not awake yet... C'mon get a grip will ya?" Keroberos bonked Sakura's head in attempt to wake her, but her eyes went into swirly spirals until she gasped in realization "That's right! The guardian of the Clow Cards!" Sakura thought that had been a dream "You're finally awake. I'm Keroberos, beast of the seal" he posed grandly and went to open the curtains that blocked the sun's light from coming into the room "Well it's a great morning, Cardcaptor Sakura!" aforementioned girl had been lost in thought until Keroberos spoke and she stared at him with a small frown "I've been saying that I CAN'T be a Cardcaptor!" Keroberos giggled, flying to the magic book on her desk, he picked it up to show her the card within it "See? You and Kagome have already captured the FLY card back too! See? See?" he took the card and held it in front of Sakura's face "Although we got in a mess to get it back!" just then, Kagome walked into the room with a plate full of pancakes and maple syrup "Sakura-chan, breakfast is ready! Keroberos-san, I brought you some, do you want it?" She tentatively held the plate out to him, unsure if he'd want to eat it "Thanks Kagome! It looks great!" Keroberos quickly took the plate from her hands to start eating, taking large bites and stuffing his cheeks in a way that made Kagome laugh "Sakura, breakfast!" Touya's yell reached the girls' ears and Sakura hurried to change into her uniform.

When the girls came down the stairs, they saw Touya in the kitchen nibbling on a piece of pancake "You came down after I only called once? is it going to rain or something?" he looked out the window, smirking when his sister stomped her feat angrily "I had someone waking me up today!" she laughed nervously "Oh I-I mean the alarm clock." Touya hummed, not entirely convinced and walked back into the kitchen, missing the way Kagome and Sakura's shoulders slumped in relief.

"Good morning" Fujitaka greeted them when he entered the kitchen, Kagome, Sakura and Touya were at the table with the plates of breakfast set up "Good morning!" they all called back simultaneously and went back to eating "Mm looks delicious, did you make this Kagome-chan?" He knew his son didn't make this and Sakura had woken up after the smell of breakfast wafted through the house "Yeah, I thought it'd be nice for you to try them" Sakura nodded happily "They taste amazing Kagome-chan!" Touya grunted in agreement, ruffling Kagome's bangs and smirking when the girl's annoyed "Hey!" reached his ears.

"Well, it's better than the monster's food" Sakura stomped on Touya's foot harshly from under the table, smiling smugly at his pained expression as she and Kagome finished their breakfast and hurried upstairs to the room they shared, after grabbing a few cookies for Keroberos on the way. Kagome opened the door and closed it after Sakura stepped inside "Here, a snack" Sakura handed the cookies to him, then going over to the mirror to make sure her hair was tied up in its usual style "Yay! Thanks!" he took a huge bite out of a cookie "Well, we're gonna go now" Keroberos sighed "Kids are so busy these days" he bit into his cookie again "Both my dad and my brother will be leaving for school soon... So you can turn the TV on after a while" Keroberos looked stunned "Your dad is still a student!" Kagome laughed and answered for Sakura "He's a college professor Keroberos-san" he hummed in understanding "You can't leave the room while there's people in the house. Everyone would be too surprised" Sakura continued while she grabbed her and Kagome's backpack from their place on the floor "Yeah..." Keroberos grabbed another cookie "Huh! It's this late already! We have to hurry Kagome-chan" Sakura grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her out of the room, the girl could only wave at Keroberos as she was dragged through the door.

"Ne, Kagome-chan? Can we take a small detour?" Kagome nodded and followed Sakura around the corner and stopped in front of a traditionally styled Japanese house _'Wait... I sense Yukito-san somewhere, maybe this is his house?' _ Kagome's thought were proved to be correct after Sakura's devastated "It looks like he's not here..." was heard by Yukito himself "What is it?" the girl in question shouted, obviously not expecting him to come out from behind the trees in the yard like that "You're here?" the teen smiled kindly at them and walked so he was standing in front of them "Good morning Sakura-chan, Kagome-chan" Sakura blushed and Kagome returned the smile "Good morning Yukito-san" Kagome greeted him with a small wave "You're up early today" His smile was still on his face while Sakura responded "I'm in charge of cleaning the classroom" shyness was evident in her voice "That's so good of you. Oh, I know." Yukito grabbed a couple of blossoms from the tree next to him "Would you like these for your classroom?" Kagome nudged Sakura for her to take them "Is it all right?" Yukito nodded and handed them to her, Sakura had a light pink blush spreading over her cheeks "Thank you very much!" Sakura and Kagome turned to leave "Be careful you two, see you later" Sakura skated backwards and waved at him "Thank you very much!" she repeated her earlier statement and in her excitement, she almost tripped but thankfully Kagome was on her skateboard beside her and grabbed the back of her shirt to keep her upright "See you later, Yukito-san" Kagome waved a little before turning back to the road.

"Yay! We're the first ones here!" Sakura entered the classroom with a happy bounce in her step, Kagome watching her with mirth from her place beside her desk. Sakura sat down on her chair and stretched her arms, then the door opened to reveal Tomoyo "You two are here early" she walked to her desk beside Sakura "Good morning Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo smiled at her longtime friend "Good morning Sakura-chan, oh and good morning Kagome-chan" Kagome grinned back at the girl "Good morning to you too, Tomoyo-chan" Sakura looked at Tomoyo with a confused expression "Are you in charge of something too, Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo blinked cutely "No, I just wanted to show you and Kagome-chan something" Tomoyo placed a video camera on Kagome's desk "A video?" Kagome stared at the camera "I was able to film something extremely amusing last night" she pressed a button and a video of Kagome and Sakura on their staffs using the FLY card was showed on the screen, but it seemed to be taken from a large distance so they looked like a couple of birds thanks to the wings on their staffs. Kagome was speechless and Sakura was left stunned "What was that...?" Tomoyo clicked the same button again "This is an enlargement" On the screen, a much larger and clearer version of Kagome and Sakura was shown and the girls' expressions changed to one of dread "Whaaaat!" they both shouted and Keroberos sprung out of Kagome's backpack "What's wrong!" he turned serious "Is it a Clow Card? Where is it? I'll take it on! Come on!" Tomoyo looked back and forth from Keroberos and the paused video on the screen "My, a striking resemblance!"

Later, at lunch, Keroberos, Tomoyo, Sakura and Kagome sat under a tree with a picnic blanket under them "Why did you tag along!" Keroberos looked at Sakura blankly "I wanted to see how my Cardcaptors usually spent their day" Kagome sweat dropped and glanced at Tomoyo, still wondering about the girl's reaction "If you don't mind, would you like to introduce us?" Sakura looked at the people before her and sighed "He says his name is Keroberos..." Tomoyo stared at Keroberos closely "He sure looks different from his name." Sakura grinned "He's more of a Kero-chan" Tomoyo clasped her hands happily "Really!" Keroberos spoke out in irritation "Hey! Don't call me like I'm some frog! I'm Keroberos, the Beast of the Seal who guards the Clow Cards!" Kagome nearly banged her head against her knees in disbelief, while Tomoyo asked in a confused voice "Clow Cards...?"

In the schools courtyard, where the students of the school were playing dodgeball, nobody noticed the shadow that traveled from each of the children's own shadows before it disappeared from view entirely.

"... And so, Kagome and Sakura became Cardcaptors!" Kero finished his tale with a tap of the bento lid in his hands "That's wonderful!" Tomoyo clapped "The Cardcaptors that protect this city from the catastrophes of the Clow Cards. That's so awesome!" she squealed "I can't do something that important! Besides, Kagome-chan is perfectly capable of doing it without me..." Kagome and Tomoyo glanced at each other and shared a mutual agreement through their eyes, nodding Tomoyo leaned towards Sakura and Kagome with her hands clasped in front of her pleadingly "I'm sure you can do it Sakura-chan, Kagome-chan! If you don't mind, can you two show me how you use your magic?" Kero flew up and down gleefully

"Yeah, yeah show 'er!"

"B-but..." Sakura protested

"It's alright, it's not like anyone else is here" he gestured to the empty school garden "Make sure you two do a flashy one!"

Kagome smiled at Sakura "c'mon Sakura-chan, let's do it over there" she led them to a clear grassy space and the girls took out their keys to start the chant "Key which hides the power of the dark, show your true form before me! We command you under our contract, RELEASE!" Tomoyo watched in fascination as her friends began to glow and the small keys in their hands turned into blue and pink staffs before her very eyes "Wow! You are able to use magic with these staffs?" Kagome nodded "Although we need a card" despite what she said, Kagome knew she could manifest her powers in very different ways and she that the cards like the one Kero had just handed to her would only amplify both Sakura's and her own powers "So, do you have a trademark pose?" The girls sweat dropped "Why would we need something like that, Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo had a dreamy look in her eyes while she explained "Trademark poses and spells are the basic parts of being magical girls!" Sakura's eyes went swirly "hoeh?"

At the end of the day, just as the students were leaving the school and saying their goodbyes and promising to meet up later, the shadows they had seemingly separated themselves from the bodies and gathered up inside of the school and of course, the children remained oblivious.

The next morning, Kagome and Sakura arrived at school to see a big crowd standing in the track course, teachers and students alike were staring at something "Kagome-chan, was there supposed to be an announcement this morning?" Kagome pursed her lips in thought "I don't think so... Let's go check it out" On the way there, they met up with Rika, Chiharu and Naoko "What's wrong" Chiharu turned around "Oh, Sakura-chan, Kagome-chan, you have to see this!" the girls did as requested and looked up to see a huge pile of many different things stacked on top of one another. Desks, chairs, gym equipment and all sorts of other things made up the pile in complete disarray "W-What is this?" more students gathered around them "I don't know, it was like this when I arrived this morning" Rika explained and Kagome gasped "What about our classroom?" they all looked at each other and took of running in the direction of their classroom.

Kagome being the fastest one of the group was the first to enter the room and stare at the pile of desks in front of her with a look of disbelief; the other girls arrived a few moments later. Chiharu spoke the question that was on everyone's minds "Who would pull a prank like this?" Naoko looked up at the stack o desks "But we're still the ones who are going to have to clean up this mess, right?" they sighed in dismay and soon the rest of the class began to file in, each staring at the desks in horror, Tomoyo gasped at the sight "Good morning Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura greeted her friend and went back to the task of tugging a desk free from the pile "G-good morning" Sakura and Tomoyo watched in amazement as Kagome easily pulled out a desk with one hand and carried one down for a girl with the other, then repeating the process without breaking a sweat "We seem to have a rather large predicament here" Tomoyo leaned towards Sakura to whisper in her ear "Perhaps this is the work of a Clow Card?" again they were surprised to see Kagome suddenly jump down and land in front of them with her hands on her hips and a small frown on her face "You are correct, Tomoyo-chan. This indeed is the work of a Clow Card, I can sense its residual magic lingering in the desks" Sakura gasped "We have to capture it before it does any more harm then" she said.

Kero hummed "Yep, that's done by a Clow Card alright" He, Sakura and Tomoyo were in Sakura's room discussing what they had seen at school and waiting for Kagome to come back with snacks "Just as I thought!" Tomoyo exclaimed and Sakura sighed "It was such a hassle to straighten things up, but Kagome-chan was a big help too" Tomoyo agreed "Yes, she made things go by quicker than they would have been without her there, but at least we didn't have classes today" Sakura rubbed her neck sheepishly "I was happy about that but... What kind of card would make a complete mess of our school?" as Sakura finished talking, the door opened and Kagome stepped in holding a tray of cookies and some juice boxes in her hands "I was wondering about that too" Kagome placed the tray down and sat beside Tomoyo with a cookie halfway into her mouth "I don't know, but it's time for the Cardcaptors!" Kero pointed at Sakura and Kagome "W-why?"

"If it's a Clow Card's doing you have to capture it! Keroberos chastised Sakura lightly.

"I've been saying... that's impossible!" Kagome sighed, she didn't like where this argument was going.

"And who was it that scattered the cards away?" Kagome twitched "Kero-chan, remember that it was both of our faults and it was mostly mine since I said the WINDY spell that blew the cards away" Kero crossed his arms then he said "Fine, we're gonna go to the school tonight!" Sakura's jaw dropped "Tonight!" she shook her head fervently "Not at night!" Kero plopped down on Kagome's head, she twitched a bit but said nothing of it "Why's that?" Sakura trembled "B-B-B-Because... The school at night..." The mere thought of a ghost chasing her though the hallways made a waterfall of tears spring from her eyes "No, no, no! I will NOT!" Kagome rubbed Sakura's back, as she found herself doing so a lot recently "But there are some cards that are only active at night" Kero's words didn't make Sakura's tears stop "But it is true that a school at night can be a dangerous place!" Sakura immediately brightened up "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura smiled at her friend "So I will come along with you!" Tomoyo finished and Sakura deflated "I must record Sakura-chan and Kagome-chan's bravery on video!" Kagome looked at her in wonder "Why?" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes now "Because it's my hobby" Kero nodded quickly "Alright! The four of us will attack the school tonight!" Tomoyo fisted her hand in determination "If that's the case, then there is a much bigger need... For us to come up for a trademark pose for you two!" Kagome flopped face first onto the bed, Sakura following her example a few seconds later; both of them listening to the enthusiastic voices of their friends go on and on about poses and catchphrases.

Kero, Kagome and Sakura stood in front of the school gates, the moon and stars shining above them and a light breeze ruffled their hair "I-I'm scared, Kagome-chan" The girl next to her offered a hand, which Sakura took hold of gratefully "Don't worry Sakura-chan. Kero, Tomoyo-chan and I will be right beside you and if not, I'll know if you're in trouble" Kero laughed "Yeah! I'm here with ya!" Sakura sighed "I don't think I'll be fine..."

Just then, the headlights of a car lit up their faces and a black car pulled up beside them; Tomoyo stepped out of the car smiling "Did I keep you waiting?" Kagome shook her head "No, we all just got here actually" Two young ladies wearing sunglasses stepped out of the car too and two more stepped out of a van they hadn't noticed arrive before. They all walked up to stand beside Tomoyo "Allow me to introduce you. These are the family bodyguards" the bodyguards and Kagome bowed to each other, Sakura hastily doing the same, one of the bodyguards, the one with long orange hair spoke "Then, Miss..." Tomoyo smiled "Yes, please come pick me up when I call you" The woman nodded and the group of female bodyguards left the school in the black car, leaving the truck/van behind.

Kagome and Sakura were astonished "Amazing Tomoyo-chan! There aren't many grade-schoolers with bodyguards!" Tomoyo giggled "Oh? Grade-schoolers that can use magic are even rarer!" Kagome laughed along with her until Tomoyo grabbed her hand "In any case, both of you please come this way!" Since Sakura was still holding onto Kagome's hand, she was dragged along too. Tomoyo opened the back door of the vehicle to reveal a wide variety of dresses hats, shoes and other accessories hung up on multiple racks that made the other girls gasp in awe "What is this?" Tomoyo walked behind the girls and placed a hand on their shoulders "Now, now, you should change!" Kagome tilted her head a bit "Why?" Tomoyo giggled at her cute face "you're going to capture a Clow Card now, right?" Sakura and Kagome nodded "Well, when you are doing special things, you must wear special clothes!" Kero emerged from the backpack Sakura was carrying; he had been hiding there since Tomoyo had arrived "I totally agree! If you two don't go after them in clothes suitable for a Cardcaptor... You might lose the mental battle against the card!" A bead of sweat ran down the side of Sakura's face and Tomoyo grabbed Kero's small paws in her hands "I'm happy you understand how I feel" the two of them stared at the magical girls "Now, go change you two" Tomoyo followed Kero's statement with her own "I have hats for the outfits too" she pushed the girls inside "Now, please go inside" Tomoyo and Kero closed the door behind them.

After a while, Sakura and Kagome emerged dressed in matching outfits. Sakura was wearing red and white running shoes, navy blue knee length stockings with a matching navy blue and white long sleeve leotard and a red hat and cape. Kagome was wearing the same outfit but in different colors, the cape and hat she wore were white with a golden trim, the leotard was a deep red color like her stockings and the running shoes she had were black. It had taken the group a lot of pleading on their part, but they managed to convince Kagome to let her hair down and they were surprised to see it reached the back of her knees in length "Wow Kagome-chan! I didn't know your hair was so long!" Tomoyo gushed, running her fingers through its silky length "Y-yeah" Sakura had only seen Kagome with her hair down very few times since she always had it in a tight bun or braid "You should let it down more often Kagome-chan" The girl was blushing at the attention and Kero unknowingly came to her rescue "Oi! We got a card to catch!" Tomoyo turned her camera on and pushed the record button "Both of you look so lovely together!" Sakura covered her face with her hands "Waaaa. How embarrassing!" Kagome was feeling something along the same lines too "There's nothing to be embarrassed about" Kero told them, his little wings flapping a bit as he did so "That reminds me, I have something for you too Kero-chan!" Stars appeared in Kero's eyes "For me?" Tomoyo tied a red bow with a white jewel in the center around his neck "Now you match their outfits, very cute!" Kero struck several poses "You think so?" he laughed.

"There's no tension in them at all" Sakura told Kagome with a sigh "I know, but there not worried because they have two excellent Cardcaptors here to protect them, ne Sakura-chan?" Kagome smiled at her friend, hoping to get her to loosen up a bit "I guess so..." Then a noise came from within the school, Kagome was on guard as soon as she heard it "W-What was that noise just now?" Tomoyo and Kero stopped talking and looked at her "Is something wrong?" an eerie noise made Sakura step closer to Kagome, the others came up to stand beside her as well "This is the presence of a Clow Card" Kero stated, all playfulness gone for the moment. Kagome tensed even more beside Sakura, something was coming towards them "All of you, move!" she pushed everyone out of the way just in time for them to be away from the falling statue. When it landed it dug into the cemented ground "Calm down!" Sakura was terrified "Bu-But" they gasped as it seemed to float back up into midair; Sakura panicked "It's floating! It's floating!" until Tomoyo pointed out the extra shadow on the ground "There's nobody there, but a shadow..." Kero snapped his head back to the ground "A shadow?" the statue was launched at them for a second time, forcing them to run.

"Kero-chan, which card is this?" Even if she asked, Kagome had a pretty good guess once she saw all of the human shaped shadows come from the school "This... Is the work of the SHADOW card!" Sakura glared at the shadows and shouted to Kero "Kero-chan, stay with Tomoyo-chan!" She barely heard his reply of "Leave it to me!" as she and Kagome ran to the shadows "Keys which hide the power of the dark, show your true forms before me, we command you under our contract... RELEASE!" theirs staffs appeared and they took them without hesitation, facing the shadows head-on with the WINDY card in hand "Wind become a binding chain! WINDY!" the strange echoing sound of the staffs' heads hitting the cards permeated the school, tendrils of wind shot out from the cards and wrapped themselves around emerging shadows, but it proved to be useless as the shadows dispersed and reformed to come at them once more "Kaze no shōheki!" at Kagome's call, a barrier of wind swirled around them, flinging the shadows away for the moment and disappearing after completing its purpose.

Sakura sagged against Kagome in relief, but it was short lived as the shadows came back "Kya!" from the bushes, Kero shouted out to them "Use the FLY to get away for now!" twin shouts of "FLY!" were heard and the girls were up in the air, staring at the mess of shadows below them.

"It looks like the SHADOW card has collected the shadows of every student in this school" Kero explained to Tomoyo, the girl was paying attention even if she was filming the girls intently "it's impossible for them to fight so many shadows..." he continued, looking worried for the girls "Isn't there a way around that?" Tomoyo was concerned too, Sakura was her best friend and even if she had only just met Kagome, there was something about her that made her feel as if she had known her for much longer "The students' shadows would disappear if there was a light shining on them. After that, it would just be the main body of the SHADOW... So we'd be done if we bind that with magic, but it's night right now" Tomoyo stopped recording for a moment "Leave things like that to me" Kero blinked cutely and nodded.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Sakura were busy dodging desks and shards of glass from the broken windows that were being thrown at them... while they were still in the air. After evading a desk that was a bit too close to hitting her, Sakura cried out childishly "This is why I said it would be impossible!" the sight of the desks floating inside of the classrooms scared her "What can we do?" Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but a huge tentacle-like shadow grabbed her staff and wrist, yanking on both of them harshly to knock her to the ground "Let go of me you dumb shadow!" she slid off of her staff and grabbed it before it fell to sever the shadow from her wrist, but because the shadow was what had been holding her up, she began her rapid descent to the ground "Kagome!" the worried shouts of her name woke Kagome up from whatever trance she'd been in so she could shift her position to a much less painful landing in the form of a crouch.

Once Kagome was safely on the ground with her staff, she realized Sakura was facing the same dilemma if her shouts to let go were any clue "Hold on Sakura-chan!" Suddenly, every single light bulb in the school was turned on and the shadow pulling Sakura towards the ground vanished. Worried, Kagome pulled out FLY and made her way to Sakura "Are you alright?" the girl nodded and looked around; searching for anything hinting magic "The shadows are gone?"

"It looks like it" Kagome started looking around and spotted Tomoyo and Kero waving from a classroom window. They slowly lowered themselves to the window of a room their friends were in "The shadows vanished" Kero grinned at them "Everything but the main shadow disappears when you shine light on it" he crossed his arms smugly and Tomoyo looked up at them "It's impossible to make the sun rise, but even I can turn on the lights" Kagome and Sakura smiled and thanked her until Kero shouted "Oi! That's the main body!" he pointed to a dark cloaked figure outside "All right, let's go Kagome-chan!" they both flew towards the figure with determination in their eyes. The shadow launched tendrils of shadows at them but they dodged them fairly well "Now Sakura-chan, Kagome-chan!" Tomoyo called out and Kero cheered them on "Yeah! Show them the result of your special training!"

The girls twirled their staff in their hands and held a card in front of their face then they threw it in the air while shouting "Wind, become a binding chain once more... WINDY!" just as the cards were about to hit the ground, the head of their staff made contact with them and they glowed brightly for a moment and wind swirled around them as twin fairy-like beings emerged from the cards to wrap around the shadow once more. Quickly, the girls chanted again "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow Card!" their raised staffs hit an invisible force and a card formed where they had hit, sucking the shadow into it before sliding down to the ground, once Sakura touched it, the card glowed and another appeared and it floated down to Kagome's feet. From the window, Kero cheered "They did it!" Tomoyo smiled from behind her camera "Nothing less from our very own Cardcaptors!" he prattled on; Tomoyo clicked the off button on her camera and cupped her face with her other hand "This is splendid!"

School the next morning was back to normal for everybody else and Sakura was looking for Tomoyo in the hallway when she ran into Chiharu "Oh, Chiharu-chan have you seen Tomoyo-chan?" she panted a bit since she was running before "I saw her go into the audio/visual room with Kagome-chan" Sakura thanked her and left to go find them. She looked at the small pink package in her hand and giggled, then she opened the door "Tomoyo-chan, I wanted to thank you for last night so I brought th- HOEH!" there on the screen was the video Tomoyo had taken last night, it showed Kagome and herself preparing to capture the SHADOW with the WINDY card. Tomoyo was sitting next to Kagome in one of the desks "I'm glad this video came out so well" she said dreamily, making Sakura anime-fall before she decided to approach them "Y-You were even filming that too?" Sakura asked in wonder "Of course! I cannot miss even one second of you or Kagome-chan's bravery, Sakura-chan" Kagome sweat dropped, but thought nothing of it "From now on, please call me anytime you two are going to capture a card! I never realized Kagome would look so splendid in one of my outfits but I expected it from you Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo giggled happily "We must record the wonderful job of the Cardcaptors on film" Now Sakura felt a bead of sweat run down the side of her face "T-Tomoyo-chan..." Tomoyo clasped her hands in front of her chest "And furthermore, leave all of the costumes to me" She turned towards Kagome "Next time I'll add more frills and a ribbon..." If anyone had been outside of the room in that moment, they would have heard a loud exclamation of "What!" come from inside it.

* * *

_A few weeks later_

_._

Kagome and her classmates were on a school field trip to the local aquarium and Sakura was going all over the place to stare at all the different kinds of fish. In all her life, Kagome had only visited an aquarium once and that had been a long time ago, so she took her time to wonder at all of the fish she could see, giggling when a fish did something strange or cute "Look at this one Kagome-chan!" Sakura pointed to a yellow and orange butterfly fish "Wow, it's pretty Sakura-chan I- woah did you see that one? It looks so cool!" Kagome pointed to another fish, it was a colorful angelfish.

From behind them, Tomoyo was recording their interaction with her camera and Rika and Naoko were smiling at how cute they were "Sakura-chan and Kagome-chan look like they're having fun" Rika said with an amused voice "I agree" Tomoyo nodded and Naoko giggled a bit "Sakura-chan loves athletic festivals and field trips, Kagome-chan seems to like them a lot too" They watched as Sakura tried to imitate a blowfish by puffing up her cheeks and making Kagome laugh at how silly she looked. Chiharu ran towards the group and called out to them "The penguin show is about to start!" their heads turned to her, they chorused a "Ok, we're coming!" and followed her to the show "Sakura-chan, Kagome-chan let's go to-" Tomoyo didn't get the chance to finish as Kagome and Sakura zoomed past her and the others to stand beside Chiharu at the door "Well? What are you waiting for?" Kagome grinned at them "They're so fast..." Rika and Naoko said and Tomoyo couldn't help but to agree with them.

Sakura was humming along on the escalator with Kagome beside her "Penguins, penguins, penguins." she chanted and the rest of the girls were behind them with Tomoyo filming the whole thing.

The girls clapped as penguins swam gracefully in a see-through tank with their trainer. They went through hoops in the air and dived back into the water in fluid motions _'Who knew penguins could be so graceful?' _ Kagome thought as she cheered when a penguin obediently did the trick requested to it by its trainer, it received a fish as a reward "They're so amazing!" Sakura looked at the penguins with fascination "She's so lucky" she referred to the trainer in the water "I want to swim with the penguins" beside her, Kagome sighed "Yeah, me too" the penguin leapt out of the water and onto a platform to bow at the audience "So cute!" a swirl of water caught the trainer's foot causing her to sink back into the water.

_'A Clow Card!'_ Kagome was alarmed when one of the penguins got caught in the whirlpool too "The penguin!" Sakura shouted and someone they didn't expect to see walked into the tank carrying buckets of fish. Touya was in the aquarium's uniform "What's wrong?" the woman struggled "A penguin got caught in a whirlpool but I'm stuck too and I can't help it!" she said urgently, watching surprised as Touya dropped the buckets of fish and jumped into the water to disrupt the whirlpool that had mysteriously formed there.

Kagome expanded her aura to him in an effort to help and lend him strength, it worked and he cast a shocked glance her way through the glass once he'd helped the woman and penguin out of the water; Kagome merely waved to him.

Back at home, Kero shouted incredulously "Someone almost drowned! You, Sakura?" Sakura sighed "No Kero-chan, you weren't really listening to us, were you?" he laughed sheepishly when he saw her glare "Sorry, it's just been a while since everyone but you and Kagome were gone and I could leave your room, so I'm a little restless" he got into a thoughtful pose with his arms crossed and his legs Indian style in the air "Come to think of it, you're right. There's no way you would drown, Sakura" he looked up "You don't have much beyond your athletic abilities"

Sakura held the wisp menacingly in front of her "What do you mean not much else? I won't give you any pancakes then, you'll have to wait and ask Kagome-chan to make you some" they heard a laugh from behind them "Now, come on, both of you don't mean anything you just said, lighten up a bit" Kagome grabbed Kero from his place in the air to look at him sternly "Kero-chan, you know Sakura-chan is good at many things, otherwise how would she have learned the special pancake recipe I gave her in a matter of minutes?" she pinched his cheek teasingly "Besides I'm putting you on a diet, you eat too much" Kagome and Sakura giggled when his jaw dropped in horror.

Kagome set the table for them, listening to Kero ponder out loud "But it's even stranger to hear that the one who almost drowned was a penguin" Sakura sat down to eat her pancakes "The adults say it was because the plug of the pool accidentally got pulled out, but I don't think that's why..." Sakura trailed of, unsure of how to finish her sentence "I sensed magic at the penguin show, I'm almost completely sure a Clow Card is to blame" Kagome cut of a piece of her pancake and placed it into Kero's awaiting mouth "Here you go, Kero-chan"

Sakura put her head in her hand "How can you sense magic Kagome-chan?" Kagome thought about her answer for a bit then she replied "Well, when your near a Clow Card Sakura-chan, don't you get a weird familiar feeling in the pit of your stomach?" when the girl nodded, Kagome continued "That's how you can sense Clow Cards or any other type of magic really" Sakura made a small noise of wonderment then they all tensed "I'm home!" Kagome quickly grabbed Kero and leapt up the stairs soundlessly, surprising both of them and with the same speed she came back downstairs and grabbed Sakura's wrist to drag her to their room to watch Kero, all of this in a span of exactly twenty seconds.

To avoid any suspicion, she distracted Touya by tackling him into a hug with her arms wrapped around his waist and her face pressed up against his stomach "Welcome back, Touya-kun" her voice came out muffled and she had to resist the urge to giggle at the look of pure confusion on Touya's face "Hey, you were at the aquarium today" she let go of him and they walked into the dining room where he pointed to something written on the whiteboard there "I wrote it down this morning" Kagome looked and sure enough he did "What kind of work are you doing?" Touya dropped his sports bag in a chair to get food from the fridge "I feed the penguins" he paused at the starry look in Kagome's eyes, wondering if he should be worried "How cool~!" she practically floated around the room "Not really..." he didn't mean to make her deflate like that, but she did anyway.

"Why?" it wasn't Kagome that had asked that question, it was Sakura since she had entered the room after making sure Kero wouldn't make a mess upstairs "Because..." he leaned back on the table casually then he quickly grabbed a piece of cut of pancake Kagome had left there and stuffed it into his mouth... Soon he was ambushed by two angry nine-year-olds "Touya-kun, you meanie!" Kagome poked his sides furiously, successfully making him almost choke in laughter "Yeah, those were Kagome-chan's pancakes! You could've at least asked for some" Sakura rapidly waved her arms about, making Touya dizzy as he gulped down the piece of pancake in his mouth before Kagome poked him to death "Oi! What are you doing? Hurry up and come in!" Touya shouted and Yukito's "Sorry, sorry" made the girls still for very different reasons, Kagome because she didn't want to embarrass the family with her bad behavior and Sakura froze because it was her longtime crush that had just walked through the door "I... I'll be upstairs... if you need me" Kagome departed soon after she'd spoken, taking fast and silent steps until she reached the stairs and no one was looking to leap up to the top and go into her and Sakura's room.

As they heard the door to Sakura's room shut, Yukito walked through the archway to the dining room "Good afternoon, Sakura-chan"

Kagome slowly shut the door to the room she shared with Sakura, sighing, she turned around only to come face to face with Kero, she avoided eye contact and slumped to the floor "Did you want to ask me something Kero-chan?" the beast of the seal plopped down on her lap "How do you know so much about magic?" he was straight to the point and it made Kagome smile a bit "I lived in a shrine, remember? I was trained there to use my powers as a priestess, but magic and spiritual powers are the same thing give or take a few things..." his puzzled look urged her to continue "Here, let me show you" Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly, a blue glow surrounded her body and before long, she had formed a transparent barrier around Kero and herself "Wow Kagome, is this like the one you made when you fought the shadow card?" Kero's eagerness to learn was admirable "No, not exactly. You see, back then I asked WINDY for help and I combined her elemental power with my ability to make barriers"

"Say... Kero-chan?" he looked up at the sound of his name "Yeah?" Kagome twiddled her thumbs a bit "Do you know why the cards turn into two when either Sakura or I touch them?" Kero seemed to think on it for a bit "I have a theory about that... I think it's because the power that is passed on to the next guardian of the cards was somehow split into two or it was reborn as twin power and given to you and Sakura. Either way, both of you are linked to each other by your powers" Kagome processed the information carefully and nodded "That sounds right I suppose" She stood up, pulling Kero into her arms so he didn't fall, and went to get started on her homework.

Sakura was bringing a tray with two plates full of pancakes and two glasses of ice tea _'Yukito-san is so nice, he even complimented my cooking! But Kagome-chan does that too... They're both nice people'_ She concluded in her head as she reached the door to her brother's room and realized that she couldn't knock because of the tray in her hands "Oh... Um how do I..." she heard shuffling on the other side of the door before it opened to reveal Yukito's smiling face "Thank you for the trouble, Sakura-chan" The young girl flushed pink when Yukito leaned in and took the tray from her hands "Um... How did you know I was there when I didn't knock?" Touya looked up from his place on the floor "Eh? When did you get here Sakura?" Yukito shrugged "Just a hunch that you'd brought something for us Sakura-chan"

Kero was lounging atop of Kagome's head, his swishing tail tickled her ear and his face was buried in her hair as he was lost in thought, Kagome was surprisingly comfortable no matter how many times he shifted positions... Even if it did annoy the girl a bit that he messed up her hair in the process "Kagome, why is your head so comfortable?" Kero yawned at the end of his sentence "Beats me. You're probably just tired, though I don't know why you chose my head instead of my shoulder or lap since I was under the impression shoulders were easier to rest on" when Kagome finished her short explanation, the door opened and Sakura came running in and closed the door behind her, she then sunk to the floor in a daze "What's with you girls and sitting on the floor today?" Kero flew to a red faced Sakura "Sakura, Sakura! What in the world happened?" poor Kero didn't get a chance to escape Sakura's grasp as he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so happy!" Sakura twirled about in her room, oblivious to Kero's struggles and Kagome's laughter "Ah... Yu-ki-to-san" Sakura fell backwards onto the floor... Or at least, she would have, had it not been for Kagome being there to catch her "Oi! What are you planning to do, all lifeless like this!" Kero shouted from his place in Sakura's arms, his arms waving about in an attempt to get free "What happened to your duties as a Cardcaptor!" his futile attempts at getting free went unnoticed by Sakura once again "Yukito-san is much better than cards" she said dreamily "Hey now, does that mean your fine with the idea of penguins drowning again?" Sakura suddenly dropped him "I don't want that. That's too sad" Kero floated over to Kagome and draped himself over her shoulder "I thought I was gonna die" Kagome chuckled and patted his head when he continued "But it might be a little tricky this time. Of course, I assume that both the trainer and the penguin both drowned in the water" he saw the girls nod from his place on Kagome's shoulder "And when it was happening, did you see who was trying to drown them?" Sakura shook her head "No, I just saw water swirling about... Did you see anything Kagome-chan?" Kagome pursed her lips a bit "Well, I only sensed a magical presence when the trainer was actually caught in the whirlpool, but not before then" Kero sighed.

"That's probably the water card... WATERY" the girls blinked at his tone, Sakura got a determined look in her eyes "Then all we have to do is capture it and turn it back into a card!" Kero jumped off of Kagome's shoulder to fly in front of Sakura with his arms crossed.

"I won't be that easy. Water inside water... You can't _see_ WATERY with your eyes. Even if you could pull it out of the water, if it disperses into tiny pieces we can't control it. It's hard to capture things with no solid form like water."

He shook his small head "WATERY is one of the higher magic spells in the Clow Cards, too. The four basic elements of water, earth, fire and air are rather difficult to use. Furthermore, WATERY is an offensive card so it has quite the temper" Kagome felt this was more of a lecture than a simple explanation "The cards both of you have now are WINDY, FLY and SHADOW, they're no match for what we're facing" the girls crossed their arms in annoyance "For instance, if both of you used WINDY, another high-level magic card, you wouldn't be able to defeat WATERY because WINDY is too kind" This seemed to make the girls quiet down and think... Until Kagome remembered something...

"Oh yeah Sakura-chan, what happened to you to make you act like such a lovesick puppy when you came into the room?" Sakura flushed and rubbed her neck nervously "Well..."

The next day in school, Kagome, Sakura and Tomoyo found themselves sitting on a grassy hill that overlooked the school's courtyard "So it is a Clow Card after all" the Cardcaptors nodded. Kagome twirled a blade of grass in her fingers and a sigh passed her lips as she looked at the two beside her "But Kero-chan told us we can't catch it yet, at least not with the cards we have now" they sat in thoughtful silence for the rest of their lunch period, picking up their bento boxes when the bell rang and heading off to their classroom for their last classes of the day.

As they walked home (or skated in Sakura's case since Kagome had her skateboard in her hands) Tomoyo suddenly clapped her hands and reached for something in her backpack. She rummaged in it for a bit before pulling out two identical pink cellphones "This is a new product from my mother's company" she handed one to Sakura and another to Kagome while reaching for one more inside her bag "This one is for Kero-chan" Kagome examined the phones closely and looked at Tomoyo with uncertainty "Are you sure that we can borrow these Tomoyo-chan?" the girl smiled happily at them "Of course! Mother wants to know if they are easy to use, as well" they returned Tomoyo's smile with their own "Thanks for worrying about us, Tomoyo-chan" Sakura looked at the phone in her hands shyly and Tomoyo giggled.

They parted ways because Tomoyo's house was in the opposite direction of their own "See you later" Tomoyo waved at them while they crossed the street "Bye Tomoyo-chan!" they chorused and waved back at her. Once Tomoyo left, Kagome got onto her skateboard and followed Sakura home, since the girl was going a little faster than normal. At the speed Sakura was skating, the simple turn around the corner caused her to lose her balance and slide towards someone with her arms waving frantically at her sides in a futile attempt to regain what little balance and stop.

Sakura's eyes were clenched shut as she waited for her painful impact on the ground, though it didn't come. Instead she realized someone was holding her up and her leafy-green eyes opened to meet concerned brown orbs that belonged to none other than Yukito; she gasped "Are you alright?" Sakura turned bright pink "Y-Yukito-san..." The boy smiled kindly and steadied Sakura on her feet "It's dangerous if you don't watch where you are going" Yukito picked up his previously discarded bag, blinking quickly when he noticed Kagome appear at Sakura's side and start fussing over her "You're not hurt are you? Do you want me to carry you back? Do you need anything?" Kagome circled Sakura looking for any sign of an injury, making the girl blush a bit at the attention "I'm ok Kagome-chan, Yukito-san grabbed me before I could fall" Finally taking notice of him, Kagome bowed low to her waist quickly "Thank you for helping her, Yukito-san" she stood to her proper height and glanced at Sakura from the corner of her eye "You're sure you're alright?" Sakura nodded repeatedly, she was happy Kagome cared so much.

"You two are out late today; did you have a club meeting?" Yukito asked them "I had cheerleading practice, Kagome-chan was waiting for me to go back home" Yukito chuckled "I thought so, Touya-kun told me he got hit by your baton a few days ago" Sakura fisted her hand in front of her face _'What kind of stuff does nii-chan tell him!' _ She thought angrily, but the anger vanished when Yukito directed his attention to her "So in thanks for the pancakes you made me the other day, would you like to go for a meal with me, Sakura-chan?" Kagome internally cheered her friend on _'Go for it!'_ She bit back a squeal of excitement when Sakura agreed "I know of a place that serves really good food. I'll meet you at Penguin Park tomorrow, at one" Yukito waved at them as they left for home, both of the girls laughing and smiling.

Sakura practically melted on the floor of her room, a rosy blush on her cheeks as she mumbled "Yu-ki-to-san" in a daze to which Kero looked exasperated "What? This again? Jeez... I don't know how to handle lovesick girls" Sakura's dreamy state continued until a flash of light made her see colorful spots in her vision "Well, that's a picture I'm sure Tomoyo-chan and I will treasure for eternity" Kagome giggled and pulled out the phones Tomoyo had given them, luckily Sakura had given her hers before she'd crashed into Yukito, and dialed Tomoyo's house. When Kagome heard the answering machine, she left her message "Hi, it's me Kagome, I just wanted to tell Tomoyo-chan that Sakura-chan has a date tomorrow at one o' clock with Yukito-san! I think it would be cool if you could come over and help me get her to wear something cute for the date, call us later, ja ne!" She hung up and told Sakura that Tomoyo might come over the next day to help her choose an outfit and that if she didn't come, Kagome would do it herself.

As the girls talked about dates and whatnot, Kero watched them with furrowed brows, beads of perspiration going down the back of his head and sighing from time to time _'Girls, I never know how to deal with 'em'_

Sakura met Yukito at the park the next day, wearing a cute sailor-styled white dress with a matching white hat, her camel-colored shoes clacking softly while she walked alongside of Yukito, who was wearing an orange long sleeved shirt that had maroon cuffs and a pair of light brown trousers "Um... Did I remember the meeting time wrong?" Sakura looked up at him with concerned eyes, afraid that she had made him wait "No, actually you're fifteen minutes early" Yukito smiled at her wide eyes "T-Then you were..." Sakura trailed off "I came really early so I didn't make you wait" He rubbed his neck sheepishly and she looked down to hide her blush.

Soon enough, they arrived at their destination "Huh? This is..." Sakura looked puzzled for a moment "Oh that's right, you came here the other day, didn't you?" he began to go up the steps that led to the door, Sakura followed after him "Are we going in here?" Yukito smiled "That's right!" the automatic doors opened as they came close and they stepped into the aquarium's cool atmosphere.

Tomoyo, Kagome and Kero watched the duo enter the aquarium from a short distance away, all of them hiding behind some trees wearing sunglasses to "disguise" themselves. Kagome held binoculars in her hands while Kero had them hanging from a strap around his neck, both of them watching Tomoyo film their love-struck friend until she could no longer see Sakura with her camera "So this is an aquarium. Cool, we'll be able to find the Clow Card while keeping an eye on Sakura" Kagome laughed quietly to herself, Kero looked so cute wearing his little under-cover costume! And Tomoyo was simply adorable with her long sleeved yellow button up dress and hat; Kagome had to admit that she didn't look too bad herself, even if her own choice of clothing was more adequate for stealth than what her friends were wearing.

Kagome's outfit was made up of camo cargo pants, brown sneakers and a dark green tank top that had a black peace sign in the back, she was infinitely grateful that her mom let her go shopping with her to pick out _some_ of her clothes. Her cards were safely placed inside one of many pockets that were waterproof on her pants; she didn't want them to get wet because they were dealing with the WATERY card, after all.

Kero plopped down on his favorite spot on Kagome's head, grinning when he heard her mutter in annoyance under her breath "Alright then! Kagome, you go look for the Clow Card while Tomoyo and I spy on- err guard Sakura" the small miko grunted softly a bit then grabbed Kero's small form and gently dropped him in Tomoyo's waiting hands "Be careful Kagome-chan" Tomoyo received a fond smile in return "Ah Tomoyo-chan, don't worry about me, besides, you have to make sure Sakura-chan doesn't embarrass herself in front of her date" Kagome winked playfully at Tomoyo and patted Kero's head with a warning look sent his way "Take care of her, Kero-chan" her friend swatted away her hands with his tiny paws with an indignant face "Well who do you think I am Kagome? Of course I'll protect Tomoyo, there's nothing a powerful guy like me can't do!" the girls laughed at his antics.

"I'll meet you guys in about 20 minutes where Sakura's going to have lunch with Yukito, I'll tell you if I've found anything then" they parted ways soon after entering the aquarium, intent on completing their tasks.

.

..

...

End of chapter

...

..

.

* * *

**Finally! I'm really sorry for the wait; it must have been so frustrating! I'm disappointed in myself for only managing to add 1k more words than the last chapter, but I promise to try harder for the next chapter. On another note, there's a poll on my profile to help me decide on another Inuyasha crossover I want to write and yes, Kagome is gonna be the main character, so if you want me to write an Inuyasha/other anime crossover go vote! **

**Anyway, it's time to reply to a few reviews I've gotten lately**

**To Catrina7077: I am sorry the pairing does not please you, but please understand that this is a crossover and it is a story of my creation so I choose to do what I desire with it. I value your opinion and while we may not agree, I hope what I have in mind for Sakura later on makes you change your mind about this.**

**To TsukiyoTenshi: Yes, Kero is still suspicious of Kagome, but he puts that aside because of her personality :D don't worry, she'll tell him her story pretty soon.**

**To the anon "risti": Thank you so much for your support! I'm glad to hear my story is not bad or slow.**

**To the anon "Kenzkitty": rest assured that there will be decks for both girls and Syaoran will be making his appearance soon! Also please make an account! I'd love to keep in touch with ya ^_^**

**To kawaii6, AnimeFreak4959, lovelyanimeangel and MangaGrl2665: All of you are such lovely reviewers! You encourage me to keep writing with such cool reviews :3**

**And to everyone else: Thanks so much for reviewing! ~ and please review this chapter too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomennazai! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to take so long posting the next chapter, I'll try to update faster, I really am sorry about making you all wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Cardcaptor Sakura, they belong to their respective authors and creators.**

* * *

_Into The Magic_

_Chapter four_

Yukito and Sakura stood in front of one of the largest tanks the aquarium had, staring with amazement in their gaze at a fish that nearly beat Yukito in size "I wonder if I can eat it" he told Sakura, the girl blinked twice in surprise at the question "Wouldn't it be too much for one person?" She looked at the big fish once more.

"I don't think it's _too_ much..." the fish swam in front of them again "Uh... Yeah..." Sakura nodded slowly, her eyes following the fish as it swam back and forth. Well, it wouldn't be much to _him _and his remarkably insatiable appetite. Seriously, the girl had to wonder were all of that food went on such a lean and fit boy.

A few yards away from the duo, Tomoyo released a content sigh "They look so relaxed together" she went back to recording their date. Kero peeked his upper body out from the pocket on the dress Tomoyo was wearing, his sunglasses glinting in the artificial lighting the aquarium provided "What, they're not even gonna hold hands? Kids nowadays..." he grunted and shook his head, unaware of the small child that approached from behind.

"Mr. plush toy!" the happy child rubbed Kero's head affectionately, while a vein on the creature's head throbbed from his irritation and his eyebrow twitched. Kero turned his head slowly, his murderous glare hidden behind his sunglasses "Young one, you'll get hurt if you mess with me" his eerie tone of voice made the little boy slowly edge away from him and back to his mother, keeping his eyes locked on Kero's form as he did so.

"Oh, they're on the move" As Tomoyo moved to follow them, Kero cast the boy one last look "Farewell." he then turned back to guard (spy on) Sakura, the poor little boy clutched his mother's pants leg tighter, he would have nightmares about evil plush toys for sure.

On the other side of the aquarium, Kagome paced around the tanks closest to her, her aura pulsing and stretching out into her surroundings every so often to tray to catch the attention of the card. No such luck so far. She bit back the urge to growl in annoyance, instead she opted to keep looking for the card and any trace of power it could've left behind "Who knew I'd end up looking for cards too" she said with a humorous undertone to herself while dodging a pair of giggling four-year-olds that had their mother chasing them around the place to get them to calm down.

Suddenly, she felt a faint pulse of energy coming from what could possibly be the other side of the aquarium. Kagome cursed her luck _'Damn it all, all of you cards insist on making me hurry, don't you?' _She could feel the cards in her pocket thrum happily in response to the other one _'Time to reunite you guys, I guess' _she raced of towards the fading pulse of magical energy.

At times, Kagome felt as if the cards in her possession were making attempts to speak to her but all she got was something very similar to buzz on a radio, you knew there were there was something being said but you just couldn't understand _what _was said. It annoyed her because there had been moments when she actually caught words, real words, that gave her a small clue to what the cards were trying to communicate.

As Kagome ran through a large crowd, she crashed into something hard... Or rather "someone". She rubbed her pained forehead and bowed to apologize, since it had been her fault for not paying attention _'If any of my former teachers were here, they would kill me for not being aware of my surroundings' _

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going- wha... is that you Sesshoumaru-sama?" It had to be him, sure his hair was black now and his eyes were brown but his aura was the same as it had been five hundred years ago.

It seemed life was not without a sense of irony... Or humor for that matter.

With an eyebrow raised, the man knelt down to her level, which made her pout slightly "How do you know my name, little girl?" his nose twitched and his eyes widened marginally "Is your mother by any chance, a woman by the name of Kagome?" She couldn't help the snicker before she told him who she really was... really, she being her own mother? Ha!

_'Now that I think about it, Sesshoumaru's way of thinking makes a lot more sense than what really happened to me... which I still have no explanation for...' _

"Actually Sesshoumaru-sama, my name is Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to see you again sensei" Had he been anyone else, his jaw would've dropped and he would've started sputtering incoherent nonsense, but no, he was Sesshoumaru, owner and lord of the wester lands of Japan, so he merely frowned in confusion as his previous student rocked back and forth on her feet waiting for his reply.

The man rolled his eyes "What have you gotten yourself into now?" He clearly wasn't enthused about her current state of being.

Kagome giggled at his exasperation "I scattered something again." Sesshoumaru sighed through his nose and handed her a small business card that seemed to have appeared in his hand out of nowhere (really though, his sleeves had pockets too) "This one expects a call from you tomorrow, it is obvious which is this Sesshoumaru's number. You can go back to running now." Once she put the card in her pocket, Kagome gave him a hug around his waist then she ran off.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his luck. They had been looking for her for almost a year now and he found her in another city while on a business trip, as a child no less! The others would have a heart attack once they saw her. Rubbing his forehead in a tired motion, he continued on his way. He was only passing through after all.

Sakura was having so much fun hanging out with Yukito. They were on a spiral staircase that went around a _HUGE_ tank with hundreds of fish in it "Wow! I didn't get to see this one last time." A small fish swam up to her and she poked the glass lightly, Sakura giggled when the little fish pressed its face to the glass "Oh, because of the accident at the penguin show. Then you don't know that there's a tea room here, do you?" Yukito smiled at Sakura's surprised face and motioned down to the first floor were the tea room was at, they could see it perfectly from where they were standing.

"As you watch the fish..." Yukito blinked quizzically after he spotted his friend below "Hey Touya!" The teen looked up at the sound of his name, adjusting the tray in his hand "Eh?" He looked as surprised as they did once he saw the duo.

A few minutes later found Sakura and Yukito sitting at a table with Touya standing beside them as their waiter "Onii-chan? Did you change jobs from where the penguins were?" Sakura took the menu her brother gave her waiting for her answer... Though his slightly disappointed look confused her "They're going to drain all the water from the tank to do an inspection" Sakura's grip tightened on the menu _'Then... WATERY will be...'_ she gulped "Aren't you glad you're not working in the fridge anymore Touya? Food for the penguins is stored in a refrigerator and he said it was very cold " Yukito explained while looking through the different meals in the menu.

Touya frowned "It's basically the same thing now. This time I get to make snow-cones" it wasn't much better than the job he used to have, that's for sure. _'At least this place doesn't smell like penguins food.'_ The teen thought blandly.

"I heard the strawberry-milk snow-cones here are really good" Yukito took Sakura's big smile as a yes and then ordered two cones... which proceeded into a long discussion about the extra large cone he could order.

"What the heck? A date with the family watching over 'em? Bah, that's lame." Kero and Tomoyo were on the second floor watching Sakura's date from above "Hey, isn't that... Kagome-chan?" Sure enough, it was Kagome running towards them "Guys, you have to move! WATERY is over here! I'm going to go get Sa-" a loud cracking sound echoed throughout the room and Tomoyo swiveled her camera toward the sound.

The glass of the tank was breaking.

Kero heard Kagome curse "Oi Kagome, such a word shouldn't..." his jaw dropped when he saw her leap onto the railing, obviously planning to jump down "Kagome!" the tank cracked once more; leaving Kagome to weave a barrier around Tomoyo and Kero before she jumped down "Don't move from that spot" just as she was about to go, the glass shattered _'Crap, sh-' _her mental cursing was interrupted by Sakura's scream when water and broken glass rained down.

She dove into the mess, wasting no time in grabbing Sakura and maneuvering her body to spring up to get out but something wound its way around her ankle and wouldn't let go. Kagome turned and looked at Sakura meaningfully, the girl barely managed to catch her gaze before Kagome propelled her upwards, hopefully close to her brother.

Sakura gasped for air when she reached the surface, coughing up water she had swallowed then winced when she saw a long cut on the palm of her hand "Ow... Wait, Kagome-chan!" her eyes turned frantic when she saw the same strange whirlpool around Kagome's ankle; she took a deep breath and dove back in to help Kagome get out.

Touya shouted Sakura's name, trying to find her before something bad happened to her. He saw the door to the aquarium's basement and he hurried to get the "emergency" axe from the wall beside it. With as much strength as he could, he hacked at the door until it broke and water started to flow out into the basement.

Sakura pulled at Kagome, both girls trying to get the card to let go. Kagome tried to send her power into her legs twice, watching amazed as the swirling water was encased in what appeared to be pink bolts of electricity and it loosened somewhat but not enough for Kagome to get free and she was starting to get dizzy from the lack of air _'Come one, let Kagome-chan go!' _Kagome felt magical power built up behind her _'Alright Sakura-chan' _one last pulse from both girls sent the whirlpool flying... in water... but Sakura guessed it was more to do with the fact the the water was starting to diminish.

Sakura and Kagome swam up to the surface in a tired manner thanks to the current the flowing water created, both of them were pulled by their hands to the stairs by a very worried-looking Touya.

"Are you ok?" Touya received a small nod from Sakura "Yeah, we're fine. Wet, but we're still fine" Kagome stood up on the staircase to start wringing the water out of her hair next to Tomoyo while Touya carried Sakura up "I thought you were going to die Kagome-chan!" Tomoyo and Kagome plopped down on the step next to Sakura, only for their laps to be used as pillows for Sakura since she sprawled herself across them.

"So Sakura-chan, where's that date of yours?" Kagome looked around while she asked, she could feel his aura close by. Sakura looked around too and found Yukito handing the axe Touya used to the one in charge of the aquarium staff. She sat up to watch the rest of the water go down into the basement.

"So, is this what we think it is?" Tomoyo whispered, so as to not be overheard. Kero moved his head out from under the hat Tomoyo had on, surprising the other girls "Yeah, this is the doing of a Clow Card" Sakura sat up next to Kagome, her green eyes focused and her lips in a thoughtful frown.

"WATERY was down there... it was wrapped around Kagome-chan's ankle and it took the two of us to make it let go. By the way, what are you three doing here?" the three of them exchanged worried glances and laughed nervously, before Kero ducked back under Tomoyo's hat. Feeling a shadow over her face, Sakura looked up only to find Yukito's concerned face staring back at her.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" She nodded and he smiled "It's a shame those snow-cones went to waste." Sakura paused _'Wait... snow-cones... snow... Ice!' _Her eyes grew and became bright with adoration "Yukito-san, thank you so much!" Tomoyo whipped out her camera to film the touching moment, leaving Touya and Kagome to look on in confusion. Yukito tilted his head to the side, not exactly sure why the little brunette was thanking him.

Touya muttered under his breath "What a weird brat..." he stiffened a bit at the glare he received from Kagome, Sakura still in her daze didn't even hear him. Keroberos snickered quietly from under Tomoyo's hat having caught a glimpse of Sakura's star-struck expression.

Once they left the aquarium, the girls, plus Touya and Kero, went straight to the Kinomoto household (after Sakura said goodbye to Yukito, of course), Touya wanted to dry off while Tomoyo, Kagome, Sakura and Kero needed to plan their next course of action considering the Clow Card that had been causing trouble in the aquarium.

Sakura and Kagome picked out dry clothes for themselves in their room and left to to take turns changing in the bathroom. Sakura changed first, so she was the first to return to her room; her clothes consisting of blue shorts and a sky blue t-shirt, on her feet were a pair of fluffy white slippers. When Kagome came out, she was dressed in a light pink, short sleeved button-up shirt and a pair of white bubble shorts; she was barefoot as she walked into the room she shared with Sakura.

Kero fluttered about while the girls arranged themselves on the floor with his little arms crossed and a pensive expression adorning his face. After a minute or so of constant hovering, Kero sat down and looked at each girl.

Sakura held her hand close to her chest and winced after she set it to rest on her lap. She didn't tell anyone about the injury she had acquired from the falling shards of glass back at the aquarium but she had not noticed how deep it was and it hurt too much just to move her fingers. The thing was, she couldn't tend to the wound herself since she did not know how that was done or what she had to do. The girl settled for cleaning the cut but she refrained from covering it up.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Green eyes blinked and the girl in question looked up from her lap to see three concerned pairs of eyes staring straight at her. Unconsciously, Sakura hid her injured hand behind her back and away from sight, unaware of how Kagome was watching her movements closely. The former teen had seen that kind of behavior before and she had acted that way on more than one occasion as well. _'Is it possible she...' _Kagome grimaced "Sakura-chan, did you get hurt anywhere back at the aquarium?" She cursed herself for not asking the girl sooner, just what kind of friend was she?

Hesitant. That was the word that best described how Sakura was feeling the moment she held her hand out for Kagome to see but gasped with Tomoyo when she saw it was bleeding again. Kagome stood up abruptly and walked briskly over to the closet where her giant blue backpack was located. After a few minutes she came back with a white tin box in her hand that had a red cross on the lid, marking it as a first aid kit. She knelt down in front of Sakura and set the box down beside her to open it up and take out what she needed to tend to the wound on the younger girl's hand. Aside from all the basic things a first aid kit is supposed to have, there were also many different small zip-lock bags inside that contained various sorts of leaves in them.

Surprisingly enough, the first things Kagome pulled out were a lollipop and a medium-sized spray bottle. Sakura looked at her questioningly when she gave the candy piece to her "Just open it an clench the stick between your teeth when I instruct you to, okay?" When she nodded, Kagome carefully grabbed the injured hand and held it palm up with one hand while the other held the spray bottle in place.

"Clench it now Sakura-chan." Her teeth clamped down on the stick seconds before a searing pain shot up her arm from her hand and a strangled sound came from her firmly shut mouth. It didn't last very long though and by the time Sakura opened her eyes, which had been closed tightly, Kagome was finishing wrapping a crisp white bandage around Sakura's hand. Her hand felt slightly numb and the pain was only a dull ache now, one Sakura could easily ignore. The rest of the supplies were packed up and stored away in Kagome's blue bag for later use.

Kero flew in slow circles above their heads "So~ Any bright ideas on the card's capture?" He noticed Sakura's eyes light up in anticipation as she quickly raised her uninjured hand.

"Oh, I have one! We could freeze WATERY before capturing it and that way, it won't be able to escape us."

Tomoyo and Kagome praised the girl simultaneously and laughed after watching Sakura's face tint pink in a bashful way.

Kero decided to speak his mind about the matter "That _is _a good idea Sakura, but there's just one problem involved in it..." Green eyes blinked and Sakura tilted her head curiously "What is it?"

A vein throbbed on Kero's head and he all but shouted his reply "HOW THE HECK ARE WE GOING TO FREEZE IT?!" The poor girl fell over at the unexpected yell. Kagome shook her head to get rid of the ringing in her ears while she thought of an answer to Kero's question, nibbling on her lip as she thought.

"We could lead the card to the basement where the cooling machine they use for the penguin exhibit and the freezer where Touya makes the snow-cones is." Kagome let the information sink in before she continued "I'm pretty sure they have a liquid nitrogen hose down there that they use to keep the temperatures so low. If we use that, we can freeze WATERY solid and capture the card without a problem." Kagome spoke quietly, though it seemed more like she was thinking out loud than informing them of a solution.

Oblivious to the curious and dumbfounded looks she was receiving, Kagome glanced around nervously "Um... so- yeah..." She finished lamely while she rubbed her neck, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Kero blinked in amazement but didn't dwell on the thought after nodding his approval at both magical girls to set the plan in motion.

"We leave at midnight!"

**"Hai!" **The girls chorused with enthusiastic grins on their youthful faces.

* * *

Hours later, when the moon was high in the sky and the sun had long since set, Tomoyo found herself facing a bit of a predicament. No, it wasn't anything magic related or something of the otherworldly like you might think; it had to do with her personal mission of sorts though.

_'I don't have a matching outfit for Kagome-chan! She'll surely feel disappointed... Huh? What's this?' _The violet-eyed girl fingered the sleek material of an emerald green high-collared swimsuit and an idea popped into her head as she found the perfect accessories to make it a "fairy-esque" ensemble. '_They will look positively adorable tonight, even if they don't match!' _She thought, referring to the two Cardcaptors she knew.

The petite girl paused in trepidation and scolded herself "I still have to find what I made for Kero-chan!" Tomoyo quickly went back to the large room she'd previously been searching in.

In the Kinomoto household, Kagome was facing a problem of her own. "Keroberos-san, she won't wake up and it's time to leave." The raven-haired had tried several tactics to get the younger girl to rouse and so far, none of them had worked. Kagome had even tried to shake her awake and pinched her cheek but the girl was just too deep in her sleep to budge. Kero flew out of the room to where he knew the bathroom was located and returned with a spray bottle hanging from his little paws.

"What are you going to-" Keroberos suddenly sprayed water all over Sakura's face, making the girl yelp in fright and jump out of bed to wipe at her soaking face "Do" Kagome smacked her forehead. Sakura turned her fuming red face to the two beings standing by the bed. Kagome held her hands up in an "I'm innocent!" gesture so her green eyes zoomed in on the object in Kero's grasp. Sakura practically had steam coming from her ears before she stomped up to the tiny yellow creature and took the bottle from his paws... then proceeding to soak him with it while she chased him around the room "Sakura! Stop~! I only did it because you weren't waking up!" Cold water met Kero's urgent explanation.

Sakura crossed her arms and looked away from the dripping wet being floating in front of her "Hmph. It's your fault for waking me up this way." A vain throbbed on Kero's head "That's because you wouldn't wake up with anything else!"

Meanwhile, Kagome quietly sat on the bed watching the two bicker back and forth. It sort of reminded her of the days she spent traveling around in the feudal era with Inuyasha and the others. _'No time for those memories now, we've got to go meet Tomoyo-chan at the aquarium.' _While she'd sat there, the others squabble had been progressively gaining volume and it was starting to grate on her nerves also beginning to give her a headache.

_'Don't they realize that they're probably going to wake everyone else up?' _The argument continued and Kagome deflated _'I guess not.'_

"That's enough, both of you!" The bickering stopped and both adversaries froze at the sternness that filled the girl's voice "Now, Sakura-chan, I need you to get ready so we can go on to the aquarium where Tomoyo-chan is most likely waiting for us. And _you_, Keroberos-san" The mouse-like being went rigid, ears twitching wildly at the sound if his name "... Need to think before you act and start looking for the cards energy signature. Alright then, now let's get this show on the road." Sakura and Kero saluted and scampered off to either complete their tasks or just get out of Kagome's range in Kero's case.

Clucking her tongue much like her mother would have done, the priestess turned away from the doorway and stared towards the open window. The crescent moon shone brightly back at her from the night sky and reminded her of who she had met that day in the aquarium, even if he looked different from when she had las seen him, he was still the one that had taught her everything he could in the ways of combat and swordsmanship.

Kagome sighed, remembering the rectangular business card that was stored inside of her blue backpack. "I have to call him tomorrow" she looked to the clock and grimaced when the hands struck 12:15 "Make that later today then." They were going to be dead tired when they got back from the aquarium, Kagome was sure of it. _'And on a school night too... Oh, I am not looking forward to waking up early. Nope.'_

Sakura and Kero crept back into the room to find Kagome finish summoning her staff from the key that hung from the chain on her neck. "Release." It glowed brightly and it's form grew, changing into the light blue staff Kagome had become familiar with in the weeks that she had known Keroberos.

Feeling rather than seeing the duo's questioning stares, Kagome jerked her head towards the window before she explained "I figured we could get there faster if we used FLY. There's also less probabilities of getting caught sneaking out if we leave thought the window." Sakura understood the older girl's reasoning and followed suit, summoning her staff and taking out the FLY card from her pocket.

Kagome hopped up to the window sill with her own card and her staff in hand. She let the card drift in the air for a fraction of a second before bringing the head of her staff down on it with a soft cry of "FLY!" and watched happily as wings sprouted from it before steadying it in the air and sitting on it sideways facing Sakura and Kero who were still in the room.

Minutes passed and Sakura was finally outside straddling her winged staff in midair next to Kagome. They flew in silence until the aquarium came into view... Along with Tomoyo's "Costume Truck" as Kero had so eloquently called it.

The girls landed quietly beside the vehicle and were relieved to see that Tomoyo's female bodyguards weren't there to greet them too, they weren't sure if they were going to be able to explain their arrival if they'd been there.

Tomoyo smiled widely and ushered the three of them inside the truck so they could change into the outfits she had brought for them to wear. The first to step out was Kero, who adorned a white jester collar around his neck. Next was Sakura wearing a deep blue two-tailed jester hat with a white rim and a yellow ball hanging from each tail instead of bells.

The main outfit consisted of a deep blue, water-proof sleeveless leotard covered by a white dress-like garment that had the skirt split into several short tails in the front and two long tails in the back; by the looks of it, it was also made up of water-proof material. It had short, cuffed sleeves and each tail had a small yellow ball hanging from it, matching the hat.

Sakura wore water-proof long, deep blue gloves that reached her bicep and to complete the outfit, she sported a pair of matching blue ankle boots whose tips curled upwards and had a small yellow ball attached to the end of it.

Tomoyo stepped out with glee in the same clothes she'd been wearing before she entered her truck but she still looked adorable in her short-sleeved green dress. The girl wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt underneath her dress and on her feet were a pair of comfortable brown boots. Of course, she held her precious camcorder in her hand.

While the remaining girl in the truck changed, Tomoyo took to snapping as many pictures as she could of Sakura in her jester-like outfit (which looked super cute on her by the way) and recording her interactions with an overly excited Kero.

Finally, Kagome came out in an emerald green high-collared leotard that had see-through water-proof frills attached to where the sleeves would have been, protecting Kagome's shoulders. The frills seemed to be tinted a golden yellow color and that same material encased the girl's arms from a few inches above her elbows and then extended down to her wrist where it flowed around it freely in contrast to how it was closely fitted in the beginning.

Around Kagome's waist was a yellow belt that held up a skirt that seemed to be divided into petals made from the material that covered her arms and shoulders, it was light and allowed the young priestess easy movement. It ended a bit above her knees which were encased in sleek green knee-high water-resistant boots.

On her head was a large green hat with one tail that hung lively over Kagome's right shoulder and another one that hung over her left shoulder. The former time-traveler blushed scarlet when her picture was taken, she was a bit uncomfortable in the outfit that had been gifted to her. The happy face Tomoyo made and the encouraging looks Sakura and Kero sent her made Kagome bear with it though.

"You both look amazing! Go on, pose!" Tomoyo cheered when they did as she said, the CardCaptors decided to impress her and stood back-to-back holding their staffs with their right and left hands towards the camera, grinning as they did so. Two successive flashes left the girls seeing dancing spots in their vision and even Kero stumbled about for a moment as the effects wore off.

The magical being shook his head rapidly and harrumphed with his hands -or are they paws?- on his hips "Let's go get that card!"

The rest of them nodded and sped off to the aquariums entrance. They took the moment as a worker said his goodbyes to the guard as their opportunity to sneak in; Kagome backtracked to snatch Kero before that same guard saw him making faces at him.

Going inside the main building was child's play. Literally. The back window to a staff room had been left slightly ajar and it was instantly noticed by Keroberos, who pointed it out before they overlooked it. Once again, Kagome used the FLY card and went up to the window that was unfortunately on the second floor and quietly slid it open while she stood on her staff.

Having successfully opened the window, Kagome headed back to the others and gave them a lift. It was a bit tricky to maneuver three people plus a magical creature that didn't want to fly at the moment because he was _tired_ but they managed and when Kero leapt into the room, Kagome shut the window with a sound click.

Now they had to find the basement and the card, the former being harder than the latter considering the fact that none of the present could _sense_ or actually _knew_ where the basement was. Tomoyo suggested that they split into groups of two and so they did. Kero and Sakura went to look for the card while Tomoyo and Kagome left to search for the basement.

"Well... At least we found the basement Kagome-chan" Tomoyo tried to reassure her gloomy friend but she only received a small groan. _'Who would have thought an aquarium would have six levels below ground' _ Tomoyo frowned pensively. "I suppose, but we still need to find either a freezer or a liquid nitrogen hose." The black-haired girls sighed in unison "We better keep looking then." Kagome nodded.

They were currently in the second level of the basement and so far they hadn't found anything remotely cold or freezing. Honestly, the girls hoped that they would be able to find something of use in the third level or there would probably be some complications in their plan. Kagome's slowly rising temper being one of them.

As if someone had decided to help them, the moment that they opened the door to the third level of the basement the temperature began to drop. Dressed as she was, Kagome had to fight down the overwhelming urge to shiver and mentally blessed Tomoyo for giving her knee-high boots. Soon, their breaths could be seen as warm puffs of air coming from them and it was then that they noticed the mist emerging from beneath a sealed metal door.

"WARNING: LIQUID NITROGE- Kagome-chan I believe it is in here!" Tomoyo let out a whoop of joy after she read the sign nailed into the door. By the looks of things, it was heavily locked and sealed from both the inside and the outside. Neither Tomoyo or Kagome were good at picking locks, '_Maybe we could get some help by one of the cards Kagome-chan has?' _ As if she had heard her thoughts, Kagome pulled out the cards she had captured so far from the small pouch strapped to the exterior of her left thigh and examined them closely for a moment; mentally discarding the ones that wouldn't be of use, Kagome was left with the SHADOW card in hand.

"Alright then let's give it a shot." The card was tossed into the air and its powers were summoned by the staff in Kagome's possession. "Shadows lend us your aid and unlock this door! SHADOW!" Rising to the call, shadows enveloped Kagome's form in something akin to an embrace and the slithered from her body to the outstretched staff pointing in the door's direction before shooting to it using the shadow the staff and Kagome's body created as leverage. Various clinking and whizzing sounds ensued as their entryway was covered in darkness but the two girls stood patiently waiting for SHADOW to finish working.

The physical embodiment of the SHADOW card materialized beside the now open door with a black cloak covering its tall figure, not revealing anything besides the outline of its form. Kagome grinned and called the card back after praising it for a job well done. Cool air wafted out in tendrils of mist and caressed their uncovered skin, making goosebumps raise along the exposed flesh and sending shivers down their spines.

Kagome was going to be so mad if she got a cold because of this; she really despised getting sick, mostly because she was practically useless while she remained ill in bed not able to do absolutely nothing and being a burden to whoever it was that had to take care of her, if she didn't do it herself that is.

"All that's left to do now is call Sakura-chan and let her know we found it." Tomoyo affirmed, anxious to get herself and Kagome out of the cold.

Kagome trembled lightly and rubbed at her arms "Yeah." it would be best if the job was done as quickly as possible.

* * *

The top part of almost every tank in the aquarium was located in the top floor and that was were Sakura and Kero stood, at the edge of a very deep cylindrical fish tank with her feet apart and her staff at the ready.

"Here?" Keroberos nodded "This is where the magic feels the strongest." Sakura hummed in understanding and reached for the back pocket that the dress had and took out the pink phone Tomoyo had gifted her, Kero and Kagome. She punched in a few numbers and waited for the phone to ring on the other end.

Tomoyo picked up seconds later _"Hello, Daidoji here."_ There was a rustling sound in the background and even Kero could hear Kagome speaking with agitation about something or other. "Did you find it?" Sakura felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of her head after Kagome's shout filtered through the phone.

_"Bingo, on the the basement, level 3. Do your best to hurry here Sakura-chan, Kagome-chan might catch a cold if she stays near the freezer any longer." _As if on cue, a sneeze was heard echoing through where Tomoyo sat and the girl sighed _"I should have given her a matching jacket..." _Sakura shook her head "Just leave it to me Tomoyo-chan." With that she hung up and stored the phone away.

Sakura stood at the very rim of the tank with determination brightening her gaze and strengthening her resolve, she called out to the troublemaker inside the water. "WATERY! Come and get me if you can!" the water from the tank swirled violently and rose to attack the person taunting it. Sakura jumped back to avoid a strike aimed at her, just barely managing to do so before the water struck again.

"Stand back Kero-chan!" Now that she had the card's attention, Sakura knew she had to lead it down to where Kagome awaited her for its capture. The nine-year-old twirled her staff and pulled out a card from her pocket, bringing her staff down on it with a cry "FLY!" wings burst from either side of the pink weapon, allowing Sakura to ride it and avoid WATERY's attacks.

Water blasted out of the door Sakura had flown through mere seconds ago, causing it to slam loudly against the wall as it gushed out with amazing force. The cardcaptor waisted no time and dived on her staff to the first floor, purposely zig-zagging to confuse the magical entity after her. It did that _and_ it also irritated the living hell out of it so that would be the reason for the harsher blows aimed for Sakura's head. If she had been looking behind her at the water, Sakura would have witnessed it swirl and morph into the body of a pretty elven-eared water sprite that was seething in rage as she stared at the sandy brown-haired girl's back.

The card growled while it followed its target into a dark hallway, paying no mind to the girl with a camera that took a few steps back and pointed to a door as WATERY approached. When Sakura flew into a dark room, the water followed her but didn't notice her sneaking back out the door and closing it with a loud slam. Hearing the sound from behind, the water sprite turned to see that the entryway had been shut and that her target was no longer in reach. Watery snarled with irritation in her beautiful face but the moment was cut short when someone cleared their throat in the far corner of the room.

Watery sprung towards the sound without even thinking and so was left to halt abruptly when a hand was place centimeters away from her face in a gesture that clearly meant _stop_. Anger was soon replaced by curiosity and confusion as Watery stared directly into the deep blue eyes of the girl that she had almost drowned earlier that day. The look in those cerulean orbs almost made Watery want to shrink back but she realized that the effort would have been pointless even if she tried.

"You've been causing a lot of trouble here, do you know that?" Kagome spoke evenly to the figure in front of her, paying no mind to the slender wisps of water swirling above her head. The sprite found herself nodding even as she started to feel her essence become stiff and cold; Kagome smiled sadly and held out her staff, watching as Watery hissed at it and fought to get away. The little priestess placed a warm hand on the card's head and made it still "Don't worry, we won't keep you locked in. We're just going to return you to your original form." Watery stopped her efforts and closed her eyes in resignation having decided to trust the young human before her.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!" A shining outline of a card appeared beneath the head of Kagome's staff, sucking in the now frozen Watery into it without leaving a single trace of its presence behind before finally falling to the floor as a Clow Card. Kagome let the hand that had been on Watery's head drop to her side and squatted down to pick up the card the sprite was sealed into.

The priestess was abruptly reminded of the temperature in the room she was in when a shiver raked her body, she would probably get sick if she stayed any longer too. She turned to the door and was caught off guard when she saw Tomoyo, Keroberos and Sakura all peering in interest at her, Tomoyo even had her camera out recording her. A fond smile tugged at Kagome's lips while she reached the door where they waited for her, Kagome held out the card to Sakura once they were out of the freezer.

"Go on, it _is_ your card too." The cardcaptors shared a toothy grin as a second card materialized in Sakura's hands as soon as she touched the one Kagome held in her grasp. Both cards were identical to one another and held equal power within them as well, the only difference between them would be their different owners.

Tomoyo clapped "That's a wrap for tonight!" She turned her camera off and put it away in the brown purse that she carried with her. Kero agreed full-heartedly and yawned loudly while he tried to congratulate the girls on their great catch and astounding teamwork but before he could even finish his sentence he was already dozing off in Sakura's arms.

The three girls went home after that. Tomoyo's female bodyguards came to pick her and the truck up; Sakura and Kagome decided to ride together on one staff since the former felt like she would fall asleep at any given moment and didn't fancy the possibility of falling to her doom if she did in fact doze off on the ride home. Kagome sat in front of Sakura on her staff and instructed her to use her own staff as a seatbelt of sorts like she had seen Miroku do when he rode behind Sango on Kirara. Halfway through the ride, Kagome felt Sakura slump against her and she knew the girl was fast asleep by then. Kero, who had been sleeping on Sakura's right shoulder, was startled awake when her form fell against Kagome and opted for snoozing on the priestess' head much to her displeasure.

They reached Sakura's house shortly after that and after a while, Kagome was able to open the window to the room she shared but it was not easy considering her passengers' positions that were either on top of her or leaning on her, making the movement of her arms difficult since she did not want to wake or jostle them too much. The window slid open soundlessly allowing Kagome to fly inside in silence.

Then came the hard part: getting everyone into bed. The girl let loose a long suffering sigh and blew a stray lock of hair out of her face in annoyance; she _really_ wanted to go to sleep too. Kagome yawned and positioned her staff to levitate above the bed, her hold on Sakura shifted and the girl was now carried on Kagome's back with her legs around the older girl's waist. Kero snored loudly while Kagome tucked the sleeping girl in having already set her on her bed. The girls had been in their pajamas when they got to the aquarium so Kagome did not have that to worry about. Pale hands reached up and plucked the snoring creature from her head and placed him on the pillow next to Sakura's head being careful not to move him around lest he wake up.

Kagome dragged her tired feet over to the desk on the other side of the room and opened up the top drawer where Sakura and herself kept their cards. _'Wait... I forgot to get her cards' _She groaned and let her head fall against the wall behind the desk.

"Ouch." Was the word that slipped from her lips before she walked back to the bed and slowly removed the blankets that she had placed on Sakura's form not even five minutes ago. Kagome breathed in slowly to avoid sighing while she searched the girl's pajamas for her pockets and afterwards checking those same pockets for the Clow Cards that the girl owned. FLY and WINDY were in her left pants pocket while SHADOW and WATERY were located in her right pocket. With Sakura's cards in her hand, Kagome practically crawled over to the desk and placed them inside the drawer that contained the book of Clow with her own cards.

The priestess felt the strain of the day weighing down on her like a ton of bricks when she reached the bed and she was already half asleep by the time she laid her head down on her pillow and snuggled into the thick pink comforter.

'_I hope... I don't have one of those... tonight.' _Was what the girl thought before she was off into the land of dreams.

* * *

About an hour later, the door to the room opened quietly allowing the person in the hallway to peek inside and see two girls sound asleep with some sort of yellow stuffed toy laying between them and the window wide open letting a cold night wind enter the once warm room. The figure watched through bemused eyes as the sleeping girls shivered at the same time and while it could have been a figment of imagination, the one looking in could have sworn that the strange plush toy shivered too.

The sound of soft footsteps on the wooden floor did not reach the slumbering children nor the sound of a window slowly, silently, being closed and the curtains sliding over to cover the bright moonlight that highlighted the person's brown hair and lit up naturally narrow brown eyes. A soft sigh passed the person's lips and _he_ ran a tired hand through his hair "What have you gotten yourselves into?" The question was left unanswered and he left as quietly as he had come a few moments later, shutting the door softly behind him.

Keroberos cracked an eye open to survey the bedroom, he was sure that there was someone else in there up until a short while ago. His wings fluttered and he picked himself up to fly over to the girls' desk, he didn't bother to hide his huge yawn as there was nobody awake to see him either way. The top drawer opened of its own accord and out floated the book of Clow containing all of the cards that they had captured up until that night. The cards filed out of the drawer in the order they had been captured and floated vertically around him, two cards of each type circled him and bobbed up and down as they did. They spoke to him in a murmur only a select few would be able to understand, and two of the few were in the same room he was.

Most of the cards seemed to have something to say and thrummed in displeasure when they were not heard. Kero rubbed his temples to get rid of the headache that was rapidly forming and growled low in his throat to get the cards to quiet down before they were detected by one of the spiritually aware beings occupying the house. All noise halted at the irritation hidden in the rumbling sound that the beast of the seal produced, the cards stilled in the air and did not dare to move. A short amount of time passed that way and then Keroberos began to attend to each card and technically he only spoke to four since the duplicated cards spoke in unison. WATERY, WINDY, FLY and SHADOW were the cards that had assembled, none of them looked pleased and all of them were concerned about something.

The elemental cards were especially anxious and as Kero learned of their worries, he could not help but feel the same. It was strange to Kero, how fond the cards were of their two masters and even stranger, Watery was already more than slightly attached even though the card had been captured mere hours ago.

There was a lot more weight on Kero's back then he was letting on.

...

..

.

End Of Chapter

.

..

...

* * *

**And so it is done! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sure you'll be somewhat happy to hear that I already started writing chapter five and that I have four thousand+ words written too. **

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews, adding this story or me to your favorites/follows, I really appreciate it.**


End file.
